The Forgotten
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Based off of 'Beauty and the Beast', a curse befelled a castle and the occupants, tranforming them and making the outside world forgot them. Until, two people arrive at the castle, one is the key to breaking the curse, the other was one forgot her family.
1. A Prince and Princess Arrives...

This fic is based off of 'Beauty and the Beast' the disney movie. Of course, the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. The story itself belongs to me.   
  
The Forgotten  
Part One  
By Maria Cline  
  
Once upon a time in a land far away... A noble lived with her family. She was beautiful and they say that her brilliant mind was far greater than her beauty. However, she was vain about her looks and brains and rarely cared for anyone else.   
  
One night, during a party, an old woman came asking for shelter. She only offered a rose for a night. The woman scoffed and laughed at the old woman and immediately tossed her out into the cold. The old woman was mad and placed a curse on the woman and everyone in the castle. She transformed the vain woman into a snake creature and everyone else into innanimate objects and animals. She also made it so everyone else outside the castle would forget about the cursed ones in their lives.   
  
There was one small hope for the cursed ones and their loved ones, who had forgotten them. If a man falls in love with the beast for the woman inside, then the curse shall be broken and everyone shall be freed.  
  
*****  
  
"I know that that town is around here somewhere." A man muttered as he looked at the map. His name was Vegita Saiyan. Vegita was a somewhat short man with flame like hair and dark eyes. While he may be short, he was one of the most strongest fighters known.   
  
He and his betrothed, Chi Chi, had been treasure hunting to help pay for the wedding and to help her father. The two were paired together by their fathers for political reasons and that they would make strong grandchildren. They rode side by side arguing where to go.  
  
"I told you we should ask for directions." Chi Chi chided as she looked at the map and then around her. "It's getting dark."  
  
"We can handle the dark." Vegita growled. As if on cue, thunder rumbled through the air and clouds gathered over head.  
  
"We can't handle a storm... we need shelter." Chi Chi said as she urged her steed to go faster.  
  
"Fine..." Vegita and Chi Chi galloped down the forest path looking for a small cabin or a cave. Suddenly a road appeared before them. Confused by the appearance of a new road, the two warriors followed it to a grandiose castle. It was huge, with a strange garden in front that had one half bare and lifeless while the other half was filled with roses.   
  
"Finally, some shelter." Vegita said as rain started to come down. They dismounted from their horses, but before they could tie them up, their horses started spooking and ran away before either of the warriors could catch them.  
  
"What was wrong with them?" Chi Chi asked, "They were spooked of this place."  
  
"Who knows." Vegita said as his clothes became wet and his hair started to limp down from the rain.  
  
"Hurry!" Chi Chi and Vegita went up to the door and Vegita banged on the door.  
  
"Hey! Open the door now!"  
  
The huge door opened and the two entered the place. It was beautiful with many lights with hallways lined with paintings. The strangest thing was that there were empty frames where mirrors should be.  
  
"What is this place?" Chi Chi wondered as she wiped her hair. "I've never heard of a castle in this part of the kingdom." Sounds of tiny feet came to her ears. "Who's there?" Chi Chi demanded as she turned around and the tiny sounds stopped.  
  
"Hmmm..." Vegita growled as he got out his sword. "This could be a trap." He warned as he drew out his blade. His warrior instincts told him that they weren't alone. "Whoever is out there, show yourself!"  
  
*****  
  
A small figure hid in the shadows. After what felt like an eternity, Chi Chi had finally showed up. But she changed somehow; she was dressed in armor and had the weapons when she used before she gave up fighting to take care of Gohan. She was more muscular and her hair was cut short to her shoulders. "Chi Chi." He cried out.  
  
Vegita and Chi Chi looked around to hear a high pitch voice. "Where are you?" Vegita bellowed. "Show yourself, coward!"  
  
The figure watched the two. He could just hide in the shadows and wait for them to leave, but, he was curious about why Vegita, the Saiyan Prince would be with Chi Chi. Finally, he came out and called out. "Here I am!"  
  
The two didn't look down at him. They just looked around. The figure growled as he jumped and screamed, "DOWN HERE!!!"  
  
Vegita and Chi Chi looked down to see a six-inch-tall toy soldier waving his arms. He was dressed in a bright red soldier's uniform with painted peach skin and red circles for cheeks. His eyes were wide and dark. He looked like a normal toy, except that he was talking and moving like a real man.   
  
"You... can talk?!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she knelt down to look at the tiny soldier closer.   
  
"Of course I can talk." The soldier insisted as he crossed his arms and pouted. **Oh man... she's huge. Way taller than I remembered.** He thought as he craned his head upward to the much taller woman.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Chi Chi whispered as she blushed. "I... didn't mean to insult you... it's just that I've never heard of a talking walking toy like you before."  
  
The tin soldier frowned and laughed good-heartedly. "That's okay... I'm one of a kind."  
  
"What's your name?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"My name?" The soldier asked, almost insulted, and then he slapped himself on the head. "Oh! My name. It's Goku. I help protect this castle. I'm a fighter." He grinned and looked up at the two again.  
  
Chi Chi and Vegita looked down at the toy and then smirked. He was only six inches tall and yet he was supposed to protect this castle. "If this... toy is the protector of this castle, then this place is vulnerable to attack." Vegita grumbled.  
  
Goku clenched his fists and glared upward at the man. He didn't like Vegita. Why was Vegita here with Chi Chi? Was he her bodyguard? He doubted it. He had known Vegita before the curse and the Vegita he knew would never be a princess' bodyguard.   
  
"Vegita!" Chi Chi screamed as she slapped her fiance. "I'm sorry, Goku. Vegita's not bad, he just has a big mouth."  
  
"That's okay." Goku scratched his head slightly.  
  
Chi Chi gave the soldier her hand and said, "I'm Princess Chi Chi, Daughter of Ox-King and Heir to the Fire Kingdom. But you can just call me Chi Chi."   
  
Goku frowned but took her finger and shook it. Chi Chi didn't recognize him at all. He knew who she and Vegita were but how can he reveal who he was? "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Vegita grunted as he knelt down and gave him his hand. "And I am Prince Vegita of the Saiyan Kingdom, the greatest warrior in the known world."  
  
Goku let go of Chi Chi's finger and shook Vegita's finger. He almost wanted to break it. He was the greatest warrior in the known world, not Vegita. He had beaten Vegita in duels before. Vegita was one of his good friends and great rivals, but, the warrior obviously forgotten about him and he couldn't be mad at Vegita for that. "Pleasure to meet you, Vegita." He said calmly. "So... why are you two together?" He looked up at Chi Chi and asked, "Is he your bodyguard?"  
  
"No..." Chi Chi blushed brightly as she shook her head.  
  
"She's my fiance." Vegita proclaimed as he took Chi Chi's hand.  
  
"Oh..." Goku looked down, almost in despair. **Chi Chi's getting married to him... I can't blame her... she doesn't even remember getting married. Can't get mad.** "Okay!" Goku grinned falsely as he moved toward the door. "Follow me and you can get some grub."   
  
"Are there more like you here?" Chi Chi asked as she and Vegita followed the tiny toy. "Or do you live here by yourself?"  
  
"Oh no. There's more that live here." Goku explained, "You just don't see them yet. I have to warn you... the Mistress who lives here don't like company, especially pretty women like you, Chi Chi. So just don't look for her; she prefers to keep to herself."   
  
"Oh." Chi Chi and Vegita nodded once. This place was getting stranger and stranger. Goku moved fast on his little legs as they went down the hallways. The hallways were dark, almost depressing in the dim light. Vegita looked to the side to see that the shadows moved, like their only source of light was moving with them.   
  
"Here it is." Goku said as he opened the door and revealed a bright room. Unlike the other rooms, it was brightly lit with candles and had a vast spread of food ready for them. "We... always have food ready in case guests decide to stop by." He explained. "Go ahead! Sit down and rest. I bet you two had a hard journey."  
  
"Hmmm... we are hungry and... it does look good." Chi Chi went up to the table. It was filled with a vast assortment of fruits, vegitables, steaks, mashed potatoes, noodles, and even eggrolls.   
  
"We are... hungry." Vegita said as he pulled Chi Chi's chair and then pulled one for himself. He looked around as plates and silverwere came up and landed in front of the two. "Err... can we have something to drink please?"  
  
"Come on, guys!" A candle holder said as he moved his 'arms'. "You forgot the drinks!"  
  
Chi Chi and Vegita gawked as the candleholder turned to them and asked, "Would you like some wine or tea? Or anything like that?"  
  
"You... can talk?" Chi Chi asked stunned.  
  
"Of course, I can talk." The candle holder glared at Goku who was climbing up the chair to stand on the table. "Anyway... my name is Yamcha and you can eat. When you're done just tell me and we'll lead you to our spare rooms."  
  
Chi Chi and Vegita glanced at each other and only nodded. "Okay... thank you."  
  
"Just stay here only as long as needed." Yamcha advised, "And don't make too much noise. We don't want to get the Mistress mad at us." He shuddered and his flames flickered.  
  
"Okay. Well... Goku, that toy soldier, warned us about her. Who is she? And why would she not want to see anyone?" Chi Chi asked as she started loading food onto her plate.   
  
"It's best that you don't know." Goku said as he sat on the table.   
  
Yamcha sighed as he hopped to Goku. "Goku, can I talk to you? Alone?" He pointed to the far end of the table.   
  
"Sure." Goku nodded and the two made their way to the far end of the table as their guests kept on eating.  
  
As soon as they made it to the other side, Yamcha's main flame flared up and he asked in a hushed tone, "What's the deal, Goku?! You know how Bulma hates guests! Especially nice-looking human women!"  
  
"I know... I know... but..." Goku gazed at Chi Chi and sighed, "I wasn't thinking. It's just..." He sighed deeply.  
  
Yamcha relaxed and his flames dimmed slightly. "You still miss her. Don't you?"  
  
"She's my wife." Goku reminded, "I love her."  
  
"She doesn't even know you exist." Yamcha said as he crossed his arms. "No one outside of this castle know we exist until this damn curse is broken." Yamcha said as he stared at the two. "I know it hurts... I missed Puar but... we can't risk their lives."  
  
"They were out in the storm. I couldn't let Chi Chi get soaked." Goku said as he stared at his wife. "And Gohan missed her so much too..."  
  
Yamcha nodded as he watched the two. Before the curse, he would pat Goku on the back, but now, touching anyone could burn them. Even Goku, with his tin body, would melt at his touch. "I understand... but... Goku... right now... she's gone."  
  
Goku just sighed as he sat and put his head on his hands. "At least... she's okay now." He smiled softly.  
  
Yamcha sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Oh man..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Vegita and Chi Chi ate at super speed as they piled food onto their plate.   
  
Chi Chi finished first and wiped her lips with a napkin. "That was delicious. May I have some wine please?" She asked.  
  
A wine bucket came up with two bottles of chilled wine in it. "Thank you." Chi Chi said as she picked up a bottle of red wine.  
  
"This place in amazing. Walking and talking objects, mysterious reclusive people, and in a place I've never heard of before!" Vegita exclaimed as he rubbed his full stomach.  
  
"I know... that Goku is so sweet." Chi Chi commented, "He must've been the one to let us in."  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't believe that a pint size toy like that could defend a huge castle like this." Vegita said as he smirked.  
  
"Maybe he has a army with him. He is a toy soldier after all." Chi Chi commented as she looked down the table to see the candleholder and the toy talking. She didn't know why but she had the strangest feeling she had seen him before. She shook her head and she laughed to herself. How could she know a six-inch tin soldier? If she had she would've remembered him very well. "So... shall we stay for the night?" Chi Chi asked as she sipped some wine. "We can't go out into the rain tonight."  
  
"Very well... we can stay... besides, maybe tonight we can work on our little problem." Vegita grunted.  
  
"Tonight? In a stranger's castle?" Chi Chi asked as she wimpered slightly. "I don't know."  
  
"Bah! We have to work on our problems if we ever want to have kids! Whoever heard of a couple of royal warriors who can't have sex?!" Vegita boomed as he slammed his fist into the table. All of the objects stopped their activities and stared at the two.   
  
"Oh boy." Goku said as he and Yamcha sweatdropped.  
  
Chi Chi blushed as she remembered that they weren't quite alone.   
  
Vegita grumbled, "Let's just go to our room. Hey, Candle holder!"  
  
Yamcha and Goku gulped as they heard the two. "I'll go and take care of Chi Chi and Vegita. You can go and maybe... have Gohan see Chi Chi one more time." Yamcha suggested.  
  
Goku beamed as he hugged Yamcha while avoiding his three flames. "Thanks, Yamcha!" He ran and leapt off of the table.  
  
Yamcha sighed as he hopped down the table and came up to Vegita. "So... are you two ready for bed?" He asked casually.  
  
"Yes, please." Chi Chi said as she kept on blushing. "Ummm... Yamcha? Did Goku overhear our little problem?"  
  
"Well... kinda." Yamcha said as his main flame turned red. "Why?"  
  
"It's just... embarrasing... to me." Chi Chi whispered as she looked down.  
  
Yamcha smiled slightly. Was it possible that Chi Chi still have some feelings for Goku despite the curse? Maybe, she and Vegita weren't as close as he thought. "That's okay. Goku's an understanding guy. Now... let me show you to the rooms." Yamcha looked down and asked, "Could you carry me? I don't move as fast as Goku."  
  
"Ohhh... okay." Chi Chi said as she picked up the candle holder in one hand. Her grip was gentle since she didn't want to think that she was hurting the object.  
  
"Hey... it's okay. I'm a candle holder. I'm made to be carried around." Yamcha insisted as he laughed.  
  
"Let me!" Vegita said as he yanked the candle holder away from the woman and held it. "They're objects. Enchanted objects but objects nonetheless! Now, lead us to our room."  
  
"Okay, Vegita." Yamcha said as he gestured, "It's this way."  
  
"Okay..." Chi Chi said as she and Vegita walked up the long stairs and down the long hallway.   
  
"Now, put me down." The candleholder instructed. After Chi Chi followed his orders, the candleholder hopped to a series of doors. "These are the guest rooms. Just stay in one of these rooms, sleep, and you can leave tomorrow after the storm passes. There's a bathroom over there and.. oh, and don't go to that room at the end of the hallway." The candleholder said as he pointed to a set of doors that was at the end of the hallway. It was grander and had a set of door handles. "That's where the mistress lives and she doesn't want anyone to see her."  
  
"Why not? We are her guests." Vegita said almost insulted that someone didn't want to see him.  
  
The candleholder just sighed and shook his 'head'. "Trust me on this. You don't want to do it. Just leave in the morning and you will be fine." He hopped away. "If you need anything, just whisper. Someone will hear you." He called out.  
  
"What a peculiar place." Vegita muttered as he opened the door to the room. "Let's get some rest."  
  
*****  
  
Moans and groans came out of the bedroom and all of the curious objects leaned their heads against the door to listen, except for Yamcha who had to keep his distance to stop himself from accidentally starting a fire at the door.  
  
Suddenly, Chi Chi screamed, "I feel sick!"  
  
The objects rushed to the side as the door flung open and a naked woman dashed out and went through the door on the other side where the bathroom was.   
  
"Chi Chi!" Goku screamed as he ran to the door and knocked. "Chi Chi?"  
  
"She's fine." Vegita said as he came out dressed in nothing but a sheet. "She always react like that when we try to mate."  
  
"She throws up? Why? Chi Chi... Chi Chi's not the type to throw up." Goku insisted as he frowned.  
  
"She does. Every time. It's irritating but we will solve this problem." Vegita sighed, "Right now, just leave her alone. She gets angry if you see her upset and naked. I'm going to bed." The prince strolled back into his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Oh boy." Yamcha muttered as he sweatdropped. "That was weird."  
  
"I'm glad Gohan's not here to see this." Goku said as he sighed.   
  
Suddenly, the bell rang and the objects looked up and gulped. "Oh no." Yamcha muttered.  
  
"I'll get it." Goku offered as he went to the box and opened it. Inside was a small speaker like many others that were placed all over the castle. "Hello?"  
  
"Goku, I need to s-speak to you... NOW!!!" A woman hissed.   
  
"Oh boy." Goku said as he gulped and closed the box. "She's mad."  
  
"Was that your 'misteress'?" Vegita asked as he opened the door and looked at the objects.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah. That's her. She's mad but once I talk to her... maybe she will understand."  
  
Yamcha frowned at the man. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Not really." Goku grinned as he went to the Mistress's door and it opened.  
  
The toy soldier took a deep breath and walked in.   
  
A tall woman stood with her back to him as she stared at a monitor. "I s-s-saw them, Goku." She hissed as looked over her shoulder. "Why did you bring them in? I hate visitors!"  
  
"But, it was raining and they had no one else to go to." Goku replied, "And one of them is Chi Chi. Don't you remember her? She's my wife."  
  
"Was your wife." The woman corrected. "You lost her when this damn curse happened."  
  
"Bulma, we can't ignore them." Goku said as he climbed onto a chair and sat down. "You can't shut yourself away from humanity, if you do, we'll never get back to normal and Chi Chi will never remember me and Gohan."  
  
Bulma stared at the monitor as she fingered an empty glass of wine. She hated looking like a monster. "I see...are they aware that I do not wish to be seen?"  
  
"Yes. Yamcha and I made it very clear." Goku confirmed.   
  
"And they don't know this place is cursed?"  
  
"Chi Chi and Vegita don't know. They think that this place is just filled with odd enchanted objects." Goku said, "This is just for one night. In the morning they will leave."  
  
"Just one night." Bulma repeated, "Then, they leave and never come back. Got it?" She glared at the smaller man.  
  
"Just one night." Goku promised, "And you will never see them again."  
  
"Good." Bulma nodded, "Now... leave!"  
  
"Yes, Bulma. Thanks!" Goku bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
"Damn it... Goku... why must you be so damn hopeful?" Bulma growled as she snatched the glass into her hand and flung it to the wall. I exploded into a million glass pieces.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi wept as she held on to the toliet just in case she threw up again. "I have to beat it." She repeated as tear drops fell into the bowl.  
  
"Chi Chi?" A voice asked as the door opened slightly. Chi Chi looked up to see what looked like a pile of clothes coming through the door.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi asked as she picked up a bathrobe and slipped it on.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku grunted as he climbed out of the pile of clothes and looked down in respect for Chi Chi's privacy. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay." Chi Chi said as she knelt down to pick through the pile for something that would cover more of her body than a bathrobe. Goku turned around and fought every urge to see his wife. Chi Chi wouldn't like it if a strange toy were staring at her.   
  
"Are you sure?" Goku asked as he crossed his arms. "You were crying. Did Vegita... force himself on you?"  
  
"No! No!" Chi Chi shook her head as she pulled on a long night shirt. It wasn't a set of armor but it did cover her. "Vegita didn't do that to me... it was my fault. He stopped when he recognized that I was getting too uncomfortable. I can't have sex. You can look now."  
  
Goku turned to see that Chi Chi was dressed in a long night shirt and long bathrobe. "Why not?" Goku asked concerned as he craned his head upward.  
  
"I... I just can't." Chi Chi whispered as tears came down her face. "It is my duty to marry Vegita and have lots of strong kids. I have to fight this problem for our kingdoms!"  
  
Goku's jaw dropped. Chi Chi was acting as if her idea of marriage was an act of duty instead of an act of love. How much could Chi Chi have changed without the existence of her family? "Chi Chi, don't you even love Vegita?"  
  
"Of course I like Vegita! He's strong. He's passionate. He's brilliant. He's respectful to me. And he's a prince!" Chi Chi ranted, "He's the perfect husband!"  
  
"But do you love him?" Goku repeated as Chi Chi sat down.  
  
"I..." Chi Chi's eyes watered up. "What does love have to do with marriage?! If I wasn't a princess, I would wait for love. But, I can't wait! It's my duty to marry Vegita and to have children." She bowed her head and wept. "But... how can I do that if I can't even have a simple makeout session without throwing up? I'm a failure. If I don't win over this, I'll fail my father and my kingdom."  
  
Goku went over and patted her on the knee. "Chi Chi, you're no failure. Vegita does seem like an okay guy and he does have the qualifications to be a good husband... but... maybe he wasn't right for you. Maybe, there's someone out there for you." Goku sighed deeply as he thought, **Like me. Oh Chi Chi...**  
  
"I don't think so." Chi Chi turned her head. She smiled at the toy and said, "I... need to be alone for a while. Thank you for the clothes and for listening to me."  
  
"Hey... that's okay." Goku grinned as he patted her hand. "I may be a toy soldier, but I can listen. Just don't think that you're a failure because you can't do it with Vegita." He smiled confidently, "I think that you would make a great mom and a great wife. I'll get you another room to sleep in tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi smiled again at the small man. Goku was incredibly sweet for an enchanted object. "I'll just stay here for a while though... clear my head."  
  
"Sure... need something to eat before going to bed?" Goku asked as he looked at the toilet. "Or something to drink?"  
  
"Some water would be nice." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"Okay. I'll have some waiting for you." Goku said as he gazed at her and finally walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi peeked her head through the bathroom's door to see that most of the objects had left, leaving only Yamcha the candle holder behind.   
  
Yamcha looked up at her and asked, "Hey... you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi replied as she crossed her arms. "Goku gave me some clothes." She frowned and asked, "Whose are these?"  
  
"Oh... just some stuff that was lying around." Yamcha replied vaguely. **That happened to be Chi Chi's before she left.** He thought. "So, ready to sleep?"  
  
"I guess." Chi Chi whispered as she nodded.  
  
"Good. This way." Yamcha said as he hopped to another door just two doors away from Vegita's room. "There you go. There's a glass of water waiting for you inside. I'd give you one myself... but I don't like water that much." Yamcha laughed as he held out his flaming hands. "Not good for the fire."  
  
"I understand." Chi Chi smiled as she entered her room.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita sighed as he lay on his back and watched the ceiling. "Damn woman... can't she hold her stomach?" Vegita growled frusterated.   
  
"Hey, can't she help it that she gets sick while having sex?" A female voice asked as the warrior jumped.   
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A tall dresser moved forward and said, "Right here."  
  
Vegita's eyes bulged almost out of his sockets as he gawked. "DOES EVERYTHING HAVE A MIND OF ITS OWN?! WHAT ARE YOU?"  
  
"Not really..." The dresser replied in a monotone voice. "My name is Eighteen."  
  
Vegita sweatdropped and asked, "Your name is a number?"  
  
"Can't I help it if the one who created me is dull?" The dresser asked as she tilted slightly.   
  
"Wait... you can see us right?" Vegita asked again.   
  
"I closed my eyes while you two were trying to do it." Eighteen replied as it turned slightly. "I may be a piece of furniture, but I didn't want to risk getting sick."  
  
Vegita growled as his body tensed. This place was amazing, but incredibly unpredictable. The only other human that he knew in this place was Chi Chi. Everything else was some object that could walk and talk and that made him edgy. "That's it! I'm out of here!" Vegita boomed as he marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, son, now your mother will be here for only one night and she won't recognize you and we can't tell her who we really are. So, don't tell them about the curse. Okay?" Goku warned as he gently stroked his son's head. He wasn't sure if he should have Gohan see Chi Chi one more time but Gohan missed his mother dearly and he is slowly forgetting who his mother was. Chi Chi and Vegita will be here for only one night and then they would be gone for a long time, maybe even forever.  
  
Gohan just nodded as he gazed up at his father. "So, I can't call her 'Mommy'?"  
  
Goku shook his head as he gently wrapped his arms around Gohan's neck. "No... Gohan. You can't. Don't hate her for not recognizing you. It was the curse, not her that's responsible."  
  
"I know..." Gohan whispered as they made their way to Chi Chi's bedroom.   
  
Goku gently scratched behind Gohan's ear like he liked to. **Gohan didn't deserve to be like this.** Goku thought mournfully as he knocked on the door. "Chi Chi?" He called out, "May we come in?"  
  
Chi Chi opened the door, looked out, and then looked down to see Goku standing next to a black kitten who was almost as tall as he. "Hello, Goku." She said as she knelt down.  
  
"Hi, Chi Chi, did we disturb you?" Goku asked as he looked up at the woman. Chi Chi's hair was messed up and she looked tired with dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Not really." Chi Chi confessed as she reached over and pet the kitten. "And who's this?"  
  
"I'm Gohan." Gohan introduced himself as he purred at his mother's touch.   
  
Chi Chi's jaw dropped as she momentarily stopped stroking. Why did that name sound so familiar? She shook her head and asked, "Can you talk as well? Of course you can talk. Silly me." She smiled as she picked up the kitten and held him in her arms. "Goku, what is a tiny kitten like Gohan doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I live here." Gohan exclaimed as he purred louder.   
  
"I can't say how he got here but he's here." Goku said as he watched his son and his wife together for the first time in what felt like forever.   
  
"He's adorable." Chi Chi cooed as she scratched Gohan's ear.   
  
Gohan didn't say anything, just rubbed his head along his mother's hand.   
  
"He really likes you." Goku said as he just watched the two getting along so well. He smiled at the warm reunion, but couldn't help being sad about the fact that this might be the last time Gohan would ever see Chi Chi again.  
  
"You really think so?" Chi Chi wondered.  
  
"You bet! You pet good!" Gohan gushed as he started to bury his face into his mother's hand.  
  
Chi Chi couldn't help but smile at the kitten. He sounded like a five year old child and probably is one in cat years. "Thank you." She whispered. She yawned slightly as she stretched.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he looked up.  
  
Chi Chi nodded. "I'm okay..."  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep." Goku suggested as Chi Chi yawned again.  
  
"I can't. I... don't sleep much." Chi Chi confessed as she stroked Gohan again. "I'm a light sleeper."  
  
Goku frowned deeply. Since when was Chi Chi a light sleeper? The Chi Chi he knew often slept on a tight schedule. Early to bed and early to rise was her motto. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Chi Chi nodded. "I haven't slept much in the past two years. I don't know why."  
  
Goku's jaw slacked slightly. It had been two years since the cursed had been placed. Could it be that Chi Chi was disturbed by the curse more deeply than Goku and Gohan could even dream? "Did you try warm milk?" Goku asked.  
  
"I tried everything. I just don't sleep." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Vegita slammed the door and stomped out. "Chi Chi!" He screamed, "We're going to see that Mistress!"  
  
"What?!" Goku and Gohan screamed at the same time.  
  
"You can't!" Goku exclaimed as he ran up to Vegita. "She'll kill you!"  
  
Vegita scoffed as he sent a kick at Goku. Goku dodged the kick. "I'm the greatest fighter known! I am the Prince of Saiyans! I can handle any female!"  
  
"But... the Mistress is different!" Gohan squealed, "She has a mean temper!"  
  
"Bah!" Vegita growled as Goku latched himself onto his ankle.  
  
"Don't do it! You'll be in way over your head!" Goku pleaded as Vegita tried to shake him off.   
  
Vegita grabbed the toy, yanked him off and held him in his hands. "I'll do as I please." He snarled as he flung the toy in to a nearby wall. Goku slammed against the wall hard and landed on his face.   
  
"Ouch." Goku grunted as he looked up to see Vegita marching down the hall. "Guys! Stop Vegita!"  
  
"Hold it!" Yamcha warned as he hopped in front of the prince and held out hands. His flames lit up all around him. "This is as far as you go."  
  
Vegita had a feeling the candle holder would try something like this. He reached over to a nearby shelf and took a vase filled with roses. He snatched up the roses and flung the water out of the vase.   
  
Yamcha screamed as he dodged the water. Vegita ran and jumped over the candle holder. "Vegita! Stop!" Chi Chi screamed as she ran after him.  
  
"Oh no..." Yamcha moaned as he turned around to see the two humans ran off. "Goku! Chi Chi's going too!"  
  
"Ohhh... man!!!" Goku screamed as he looked at Gohan. "Gohan, stay here. Daddy's gotta go and save your Mom." He ran after the two.   
  
Vegita's heart raced as he ran down the hallway, jumping over the obstacles at super speed. Chi Chi followed closely behind. "Vegita! Wait!" She screamed as tears ran down her face.  
  
"I have to know the truth!" Vegita boomed as he stopped at the door and flung the it wide open. Chi Chi slammed into him and the two fell onto the floor.  
  
In the darkness, with only a monitor to give off any light, a woman turned around and her eyes lit up a bright yellow. In the siloette of the shadows, the two warriors saw what looked like snakes coming out of her head and waving around while faint hissing sounds echoed in the room. Chi Chi's heart pounded as the figure came closer. Her skin was dark, like a midnight blue, and her bright yellow eyes were slitted like a cat's.   
  
"You... dare... to defy my orders?" She hissed as she came closer. In the hallway's light, they could see a tall snake creature standing in the room dressed in a long robe. "I will kill you!" She screamed as she flung off her long robe to reveal a long black dress with long fingerless gloves. "Die!!!" She lunged at the two.   
  
Vegita and Chi Chi rolled to the side. "I just wanted to know why these objects have minds of their own! But, if you want a fight... you will get one!" Vegita boomed as he took his sword and held it close to him.  
  
Chi Chi nodded as she stood by him. "We mean you no harm."  
  
"Then, why did you come?" The creature asked as she tilted her head and her snakes waved around her like a shield.  
  
"I wanted to meet you." Vegita said as he stared at the creature. She was frightening, yet she seemed slightly nervous. Was she hiding something? He wanted to attack her and kill her but that didn't seem appropriate for some reason.  
  
"You saw my face, I will kill you for that." The creature said as she felt her scalely face. "I'm not... pretty."  
  
"And so you will kill us just because we noticed that you have scales?" Vegita laughed. "That's pathetic."  
  
*****  
  
The objects watched the three from the doorway interested. "Look at that... Vegita's... laughing at her." Goku muttered as he pondered getting in or not. "He must be either very brave... or very stupid."  
  
"Maybe... maybe..." Yamcha whispered as he lit up brightly, "Maybe Vegita can get together with Bulma and break this curse."  
  
The others just looked at the candleholder. Eighteen, from the back, asked, "Have your brains turned to wax? That man is egotistical, foolish, sex hungry, and loves to fight."  
  
"So? He's a guy. And some guy must fall for Bulma." Yamcha pointed out. "Any other man would just run away but not Vegita. Besides, Goku doesn't want Vegita to marry Chi Chi..."  
  
"Vegita and Bulma." Goku sighed as he frowned, "It's a long shot... but what else do we have? I don't want to be six inches tall forever."  
  
*****  
  
The creature glared at Vegita. "I'll kill you for that remark."  
  
"Just for laughing at you?" Vegita chided, "You don't have that much confidence in yourself. Do you, woman?"  
  
The creature stepped back in shock. "What did you call me?" She was expecting some 'monster' nickname or something about 'snake' but 'woman'?  
  
"Woman. You are a female correct? I can tell by that dress and that bust of yours." Vegita smirked.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she closed her eyes. Here they are, two powerful royal warriors, threatened by a snake woman, and Vegita is making comments about her bust. "Vegita! Don't insult her like that!"  
  
"Why not just keep them prisioner?" Goku suggested as he came in. "I mean... they're here anyway... and it would be kinda cool to have some company for a change."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at the two and nodded. "Okay... I won't kill them, now. You two may stay in this castle and the grounds, but no farther. If you try to escape I will destroy you and your families." She turned around and waved her hand. "Go and rest. My servants will get some more clothes for you two. We have plenty here. Don't bother me again."  
  
"Thank you." Chi Chi said as she bowed. She smiled at Goku for the rescue and then saw Vegita was glaring at the soldier. "Say thank you to our captor, Vegita." Chi Chi said as she pinched his ear.  
  
"Thanks." Vegita grumbled as he stomped out. Chi Chi followed him out.   
  
She looked down at Goku, who beamed at her, she whispered, "Thank you, Goku."  
  
Goku grinned as he did a thumbs up. He was happy to save Chi Chi and to see her smile like that to him. It was as if she remembered all the times he'd saved her life. Yet, he knew that wasn't the case.  
  
Vegita and Chi Chi walked down the hallway and the kitten bounded to them. "You're okay!" Gohan squeaked as he landed at Chi Chi's feet.  
  
"Yes, and I'll be staying for a while." Chi Chi sighed as she stroked the kitten's fur. She should be depressed that she couldn't go home any time soon, yet, it felt right somehow. Maybe she needed this 'capture' to think things through about Vegita.  
  
"Oh boy! I'm so happy!" Gohan purred and Chi Chi giggled at his antics.  
  
Vegita was still pouting from his 'rescue'. How dare that toy try to save the Prince of Saiyans. He was the greatest warrior known and he was rescued by a tin soldier. That had wounded his pride more than any battle would on his body. "I'll get that Goku for this." He growled.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The First Step

The Forgotten  
Part two  
By Maria Cline  
  
There was music in the air as Chi Chi stood in the hallway. There was people all around her and yet she could not see their faces. They were laughing and joking. She smiled as she walked outside into the cool night air. Suddenly, a strong hand came onto her shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sat up in her bed breathing heavily. "Damn it." She moaned as she reached under her pillow and got out a stuffed purple dragon. "Another dream." She sighed as she fingered the dragon's wings. Three years ago, she found herself riding down the road with this toy in her hands. Why would a powerful warrior woman like herself would even be caught with a toy was beyond her. Still, she carried it with her, hoping to remember the reason. Three years passed and she still couldn't solve the mystery of the stuffed dragon.  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi... you okay?" Goku asked as he sat on top of the side table.   
  
"Yeah." Chi Chi blushed as she looked at the stuffed dragon in her hands and asked, "Say... Goku this will sound strange but can you talk to other toys? I mean, toys who can't talk?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he recognized the stuffed dragon in her arms. "Oh! Er... sorry... I can only understand toys who speak English." He grinned as he leaned closer. **She has Icarus with her? How's that possible? Did she remembered to get him for Gohan?** "Say... why do you have a stuffed dragon with you?"  
  
"I don't know." Chi Chi whispered as she put the dragon in her bag. "I just do."  
  
"Oh." Goku couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of the toy. Was it possible that somewhere, somehow, Chi Chi remembered their past together?   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Chi Chi said as she blushed. "Please. Can you turn around while I get dressed?"  
  
"Sure." Goku turned around and then saw a clock standing there. "Wait a moment." He said as he took a towel from the dresser and flung it over the clock.   
  
"Hey!!!" The clock screamed as he moved and fidgeted.  
  
"Sorry, Sensei Roshi." Goku said as he tied the towel around the clock. Goku looked up at a surprised Chi Chi and explained, "He's a bit of a pervert... he likes seeing naked women."   
  
"I haven't seen a real live hottie in three years!" Sensei Roshi screamed as he fought.   
  
"Sorry, you can't peek at Chi Chi..." Goku said as he dragged Sensei Roshi outside. "You better dress fast." Goku advised as he closed the door.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head and chuckled. She looked around and asked, "Anyone else here?"  
  
"Just me." A female voice said as a dresser came forward. "I moved out of Vegita's room... I don't like him."  
  
"Well... he's not bad... just... egotistical." Chi Chi sighed, "Vegita told me about you. You're Eighteen right? Got any nice clothes for me?"  
  
"Right here." Eighteen said as she opened her drawers and showed a bunch of dresses.   
  
Chi Chi looked through the dresses and pulled out a lovely purple one. It was in Fire Mountain's style, and vaguely familiar. It was a long purple dress that reacheed her knees. She slipped off her sleeping outfit and put on the dress. It fit perfectly and she saw a yellow sash in the drawer.   
  
"Put it on." Eighteen urged hoping that maybe Chi Chi had remembered wearing her favorite dress before.  
  
Chi Chi complied and tied on the yellow sash. "How do I look?"  
  
Eighteen seemed to nod and said, "It's you."  
  
Chi Chi looked around to see that her room had no mirror. Undaunted, she reached to her polished sword by the side of her bed and saw her reflection. "It's me..." Chi Chi agreed as she went out of the room to see Goku and the pouting clock in the hallway. "Okay... I'm ready."  
  
Goku and Sensei Roshi looked up at the woman and gasped. Chi Chi was wearing her favorite dress. The dress she left at the castle so she didn't have to lug it back and forth to the Fire Mountain. Chi Chi had never looked so beautiful in his life. "So... ready for the tour of the place?" Goku asked as he held out his hand.  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she picked up the toy and put him on her shoulder. "Go ahead. But, first, can you take me to the kitchen? I want to cook some breakfast."  
  
"Huh?" Goku nearly fell off of her shoulder. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I want to cook for me and Vegita." Chi Chi insisted as she looked at Goku. "I know that you and the other objects would cook for me but I like to cook."  
  
"Oh." **At least she still loves to cook.** Goku thought as he pointed ahead. "This way."  
  
*****  
  
Vegita got out of bed, slipped on his usual black vest and pants, and started doing pushups in his bedroom. He and Chi Chi had gone separate rooms after they met the Castle's Mistress. He couldn't help but wonder who she was. What was her name? And how could she get such a castle and odd objects? He smirked as he thought about the strange new woman in his life. After making sure that nothing in his room could talk, he came out into the hall way where he saw Yamcha standing there.  
  
"Do you always stand there? Or do you wish to escort me?" Vegita asked as he frowned at the candle holder.   
  
"I was just checking on how you're doing." Yamcha replied as he shrugged. "So, ready for breakfast? Chi Chi's going to make it."  
  
"I see... by her will or did that toy soldier make her?" Vegita grunted.  
  
"She likes to cook. She insisted." Yamcha confessed.  
  
The warrior smirked. "Ah... my fiance... royal blood and she loves to cook. Just have to pass the sex problem, and the deal is set."  
  
Yamcha sighed. Vegita was overconfident in himself and he was due to get married to his best friend's wife. **And this guy is our only hope of getting back to normal. Oh well... it's a long shot.** "Well... you know where the dining room is. Wanna tour with Goku afterwards? Check out the rest of the place."  
  
"Of course. I would like to examine the rest of the grounds. I must ask, are there any adequate places for a powerful warrior for me to train?" Vegita asked as he picked up the candle holder.  
  
"Yeah. Goku, Piccolo, and me train at various places." Yamcha replied.  
  
"I mean for a _human_ warrior like myself." Vegita said as he gestured at himself.  
  
Yamcha's main flame flared up before calming down. "I think it's appropriate for humans too. I'll show you after you and Chi Chi eat."  
  
"Very well. Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi gasped in wonder at the kitchen before her. It was white and clean with appliances that would rival a restaurant's. "This... is amazing."  
  
Goku smiled at the look of awe on his wife's face. "Yeah... we keep it tidy like that."  
  
"I'll need to get the supplies." Chi Chi opened the refridgerator to see it was a walk in. "A walk in fridge! Look at all this food!" She poked her head out and asked, "Why does one woman need this much food? Does she eat this much?"  
  
"Not really..." Goku said as he looked down, "The animals eat too."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked as he managed to climb on top of a counter. "What did you say?"  
  
"Do you eat?"  
  
Goku rubbed his stomach in remembrance. How long has it been since he ate? Before the curse, he used to eat huge amounts of food every day. He loved the taste of food and the feeling of an empty stomach turned full. He sighed as he remembered the last meal he had eaten before the curse took place. "I can't eat. I'm a tin soldier."  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi gasped as she blushed. "I'm sorry. I just thought..."  
  
"No. That's okay." Goku insisted as he smiled. "I understand."  
  
"Why do you have such a big kitchen for only one woman and a bunch of animals?" Chi Chi asked as she started getting out the pans. She had an easy time finding the things she needed despite the fact it was her first time in this kitchen.  
  
"I can't say." Goku confessed, "There used to be a bunch of people who lived here... but they moved out."  
  
"Odd... I know about every castle in this area and I don't remember hearing about a castle like this." Chi Chi said as she put her hand on a kitchen wall. She turned to Goku and asked, "Does this place have a name?"  
  
Goku looked down. The castle was once called 'The Capsule Castle' before the curse. Now, no one besides the cursed occupants even remembered the place. "Not really. We just called it 'The Castle'."  
  
"Well... maybe this place should have a name." Chi Chi said as she pondered. "I'll talk to Vegita about it. What about your Mistress? Does she have a name?"  
  
Goku looked down again. Bulma made it clear that no human should know her name now she is no longer human. They still called her 'Bulma' only to remind her of what she was and what she should be. "I can't say. You will have to ask her."  
  
"I see. Maybe, I will." Chi Chi frowned as she started preparing her meal.  
  
"And get yourself killed?" Another voice cried out. "You must be nuts, lady!"  
  
Chi Chi looked to her left to see a giant knife standing up. "Oh! I didn't see you there."  
  
"Hey, Yajarobie." Goku waved, "Is it okay if Chi Chi uses you to cut?"  
  
"I don't want to be a bother." Chi Chi said hesitantly, "I don't want to use objects that can walk and talk like normal people."  
  
"I'll cut them up for you. Better than that psycho." Yajarobie grumbled, "I hate her! It was all her f-"  
  
"Yajarobie!" Goku yelled as he grabbed the knife and held his mouth. "Go ahead... I'll be right back." The woman watched as the toy soldier, holding the knife in a death drip, walked to the far corner of the kitchen.  
  
Goku dragged Yajarobie to the corner and let him go. "Have you lost your mind?" Goku whispered harshly to the knife. "You know we can't let Chi Chi or Vegita know about this curse."  
  
"Yeah... yeah... it slipped." Yajarobie grumbled. "I just missed being human... I don't have any arms and I haven't eaten in three years!"  
  
"This curse hurts me too." Goku confessed, "My son's a cat and my wife is engaged to another man... I miss eating and being human too but we mustn't let Chi Chi or any other human know! Vegita may be the key to us being normal."  
  
"I know. Sorry." Yajarobie sighed, "I'll just go this way for a while. Maybe sharpen myself."  
  
"Good idea." Yajarobie hopped away and Goku just shook his head. **That was close.** Goku looked up to see that Chi Chi had started cooking her meal. He remembered the times when she would work in this kitchen, cooking for hordes of people at a time. Every meal was a labor of love for her. He sighed as he watched his wife cook like he used to do before the curse. Of course, before, he would take samples from her and he was the one who towered over her, instead of the other way around.  
  
Chi Chi paused in her preparation and looked at the toy soldier who was staring at her. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine!" Goku replied as he grinned, "I'll go... and do some patrols for a while... oh, one more thing. You gotta be careful with the pepper shaker."  
  
"Pepper shaker?" Chi Chi repeated almost dumbfounded.   
  
Goku jumped up to the spice rack and opened it. A pair of salt-and-pepper shakers shaped like girls came up. They were short and had round figures like any other salt and pepper shakers, one had blue hair and the other had blond hair. "This is Lunch and Launch. Lunch is the salt shaker and Launch is the pepper shaker."  
  
"Hello!" Lunch gushed as she hopped up. "I'm so happy to see you! Wow! You look great!"  
  
"Eh..." Chi Chi looked at Goku who was waving his hands.   
  
"Don't listen to her... she rambles.." Goku grinned.  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" Launch screamed as she took out a pair of pistols and fired pepper all over the place.  
  
"Eek!" Lunch squeaked as she ducked.  
  
Goku quickly closed the door and panted heavilly. "*whew* Launch is a bit... hot tempered. Don't use her when cooking. If you need pepper, we have a pepper barrel."  
  
"I'll remember that." Chi Chi said as she sweatdroppped.   
  
"Oh well... better do some patroling with Piccolo..." Goku said as he hopped down to the floor and walked to the door.  
  
"Goku, wait!" Chi Chi said as she walked up to the smaller figure and knelt down. "I need to ask you something."  
  
Goku looked up and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
Chi Chi sighed and asked, "How do you protect this castle? I mean, you're so small."  
  
Goku looked down and replied, "I have my ways. I'll show you on the tour. I promise!" He looked back up and did a thumbs up.  
  
"Okay. I'll remind you." Chi Chi smiled back as she started cooking again.  
  
Goku's smile faded as he watched her cook again. **I wish I can sample some of that food right now.** He thought as he walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Goku wandered down the huge hallway and saw Vegita carrying Yamcha to the dining room. Vegita looked down and glared at the toy. Goku just ignored it and went on. Why was Vegita so mad at him? Does he suspect the truth? How could he know? As long as Vegita was concerned, Goku is just an odd walking, talking, toy. He just shook his head and moved forward.  
  
Finally, he made it to the rarely used libary. The only ones who uses the vast works it contained were Bulma--if she ever got out of her room-- and Gohan and Piccolo.   
  
"Hey, Goku." Piccolo said from the shadows.   
  
Goku nodded as he sat on one of the miniature chairs that were littered on the floor. "Hey, Piccolo."  
  
"I understand Chi Chi's back." The former demon grunted as he crossed his arms.   
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah. Gohan told you right?"  
  
"Yes. I can't believe she actually came back with Vegita as a fiance." Piccolo sighed as he leaned back. "Vegita's not her type."  
  
"I know. But Chi Chi's marrying him! They're doing it for politics. She's getting married out of duty and not because she likes him." Goku insisted as he held his head.   
  
"That's the way most royal marriages work, Goku. Two fathers get together, get their kids hitched, have grandkids, and create treaties." Piccolo explained.  
  
"I know that! I learned that from Ox-King!" Goku snapped as his body shook. "But... Chi Chi's making herself suffer because she forgot about Gohan and me! She shouldn't be doing this!"  
  
"I know, Goku. But the curse erased our existence to the outside world. Only Vegita can save us if he and Bulma fall in love." Piccolo muttered, "And that's a fairly far off chance."  
  
"A far better chance than we had before." Goku said as he clenched his fist. "Damn it... we gotta help Bulma go to Vegita. I have to make Chi Chi remember!"  
  
"Yeah. I'll try to help out. I hate this form." Piccolo grunted.  
  
"Oh come on, Piccolo, you don't look that bad!" Goku insisted, "You look more like you than we do. Even me!" Even in the shadows, Goku could see Piccolo's glare. "Okay... okay... wanna see Chi Chi and Vegita?"  
  
"Maybe later." Piccolo said as he moved deeper in the shadows. "I'll go and prepare Gohan's tutoring lessons."  
  
Goku smiled as he nodded. After the curse, Goku decided to keep on tutoring Gohan. While he wasn't very intelligent in the way of books, Piccolo and a few others were. They joined together and tutored Gohan to help him and themselves remember what it meant to be human, and to keep themselves occupied. He helped out when he could with his own experiences, which were the best lessons. After he watched Piccolo vanished, he walked back outside. He had to help prepare the castle for the tour.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi hummed to herself as she started mixing. For some reason, she always felt content while cooking. It calmed her like training would calm Vegita. She paused and looked behind her. "Who's there?" She asked softly.  
  
Gohan walked up and sat on the floor. "Hi."  
  
"Hello." Chi Chi cooed as she knelt down, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching you." Gohan admitted. He didn't know too much about his mother, except mostly what his dad and the others told him. They often talked about the time 'before the curse' when his dad was six feet tall and he was human. He did remember watching his mother cook and hum that song. He even helped out in the kitchen; He was 'Mommy's little helper'.  
  
"That's sweet." Chi Chi said as she wiped her hands and gently stroked the kitten.   
  
Gohan purred as he rubbed his head along her hand. "I wish I can help you."  
  
Chi Chi smiled at the kitten. He was so small and adorable and he wanted to help her with the kitchen. "Well... you can be my lookout."  
  
Gohan looked up. "Lookout?"  
  
"Of course." Chi Chi nodded and picked up the kitten and held him till he can almost touch her nose, "You can go to the dining room and lookout for Vegita. When he comes, come back here and tell me. I'll even give you a treat after that. Okay?"  
  
Gohan reached out and licked her nose. "Sure!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she touched her nose. She didn't know why but that felt nice to her. "Good." She knelt back down and placed the kitten on the ground.   
  
"Bye!" Gohan scampered out of the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita and Yamcha entered the dining room to see the other objects bringing food from the kitchen. "Wow, Chi Chi's fast." Yamcha commented as he stared at the food being brought out. He had forgotten how fast Chi Chi could cook. Before the curse, Chi Chi could cook scores of food by herself with just one other helper. She would often be the only one cooking for the party and be proud of her work.  
  
"Oh, yes." Vegita smirked as he seated himself and placed Yamcha on the table. He picked up a plate and immediately started filling it with pancakes.  
  
Yamcha watched as the prince began gorging himself full. "Say... shouldn't you wait for Chi Chi? She's the one who cooked all this in the first place?"  
  
"She takes too long." Vegita mumbled after swollowing his food. "Besides, she doesn't mind that I eat first."  
  
Yamcha sighed as he hopped to the middle of the table and watched the food being stocked up. Vegita ate again at a super speed pace. He was neat but still ate like there's no tomorrow. He looked down at the floor to see Gohan looking up at Vegita and then ran to the kitchen. "What's he doing?" Yamcha wondered.  
  
Vegita paused in his feast and asked, "Hey, Candle holder, when will our captor eat with us?"   
  
Yamcha looked at the prince surprised at the question and said, "I'm not sure. The mistress tends to keep to herself. We rarely see her and we're her only friends."  
  
"Why don't you go and get her for us?" Vegita demanded, "I'd like to see what kind of food she eats. Maybe, even get some sort of name to call her."  
  
Yamcha sighed as he thought of what Bulma might do if he even suggests having breakfast with this egotistical prince. Yet, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a candle holder. "I'll talk to her."  
  
"Good. You do that." Vegita grunted as he eat again.  
  
Yamcha hopped down the table and made his way out of the living room. He saw Goku and asked, "Hey, Goku!" Yamcha said as he quickly came up to Goku. "Vegita wants to Bulma to have breakfast with him and Chi Chi. Can you run up and ask her? You are way faster than me."  
  
Goku's eyes brightened as he grinned. The only way for Vegita and Bulma to love each other was for them to know each other. They have to actually talk to do that. "Okay! The sooner they love each other, the sooner we can have our lives back!" He gushed as he ran off to Bulma's room in a great hurry.  
  
"And I can have Puar back." Yamcha sighed happilly as he went back to the dining room.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma pressed her fingers on the monitor like she would normally do, every day for the past three years. On the screen, two old people were wandering in another nameless town. They always wandered with no home, and almost no clue about who they were. They were the ones who suffered a great deal, even if they weren't transformed like she was.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Bulma snarled as she turned from the monitor. "Who's there?!"  
  
"It's me, Goku. Can I talk to you?" Goku asked as he poked his head in.  
  
Bulma sighed as she nodded and turned off her monitor. "What is it?"  
  
"Well..." Goku looked around and asked, "Vegita wants to know if you would like to have Breakfast with him and Chi Chi."  
  
Bulma glared at him and her snakes waved around. "You're kidding right? I'm not going."  
  
"Oh come on... they know what you look like." Goku pleaded as he climbed ontop of a table to look at Bulma as close as possible. "Vegita isn't afraid of you. He might even like you or love you. It's been three years since either of us has been outside of this castle... Bulma... Chi Chi is suffering because she believes it's her duty to marry and have kids with Vegita. She can't sleep with him and it makes her feel like a failure. Everyone touched by this curse is suffering, missing their lives. Even those who only forget must've been changed. Please, you have to take the first step for us. Talk to Vegita. Please."  
  
Bulma stared at the much smaller man. Had it been three years already? She could barely understand how so much time could pass. Goku rarely make such a speech but when he did, he did it right. She was the only one who could really break the curse. "Okay... give me five minutes to change. I'll be down." Bulma said, "But, after breakfast, I'm going back. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Goku nodded, pleased that Bulma will actually be getting out of the room for the first time since the curse began. "Pick out something good!" He suggested as he hopped off of the table and ran off.  
  
Bulma sighed as she closed the door and then went to the closet. "What to wear..." She muttered as she looked through her dusty outfits.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita paused in his eating as he and Yamcha waited for Goku to come back.   
  
"You were waiting for me, Vegita?" Chi Chi asked as she came in with Gohan in her arms.   
  
"Somewhat." Vegita grunted as he glanced at her and then the cat in her arms. "Why is that cat with you?"  
  
"This is Gohan, isn't he adorable?" Chi Chi cooed as she held out the kitten. "He's my little lookout. Want some milk, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan rubbed his head on Chi Chi's hand and purred. "Sure."  
  
Vegita cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Chi Chi had been somewhat happy since they came to this bizzare castle. In fact, she had been happier than she had been since she had met him. Before, she seemed dazed at times and got sick when having sex. She would have nightmares and bizzare dreams about some party. She would carry around that stupid stuffed dragon and ask about it in every new town they came to making them look ridulous. Now, she seemed content to be trapped in a castle with a strange recluse of a woman and a bunch of walking, talking objects and animals.  
  
Chi Chi poured milk into a small cup and laid it on the floor. She watched almost contently as the kitten lapped up the milk.   
  
"Are you going to adopt that cat?" Vegita commented as he looked at the corner of his eye.  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she gently stroked his fur. "Well... while I'm here."  
  
"That would be great." Goku said as he ran in. He looked up to Vegita and said, "The mistress will be coming. Just had to get something to wear."  
  
"Oh, great. If she's like any woman, it will take her forever to get ready!" Vegita moaned as he held his head.  
  
"She's not like any woman." Yamcha pointed out. "Trust me on this."  
  
"She's definately not like any other woman I know." Chi Chi agreed. "What is she? Is she a demon or a creation? No, she seemed so... concerned about her looks."  
  
"She's a friend." Goku said as he nodded, "That's all that counts."  
  
And so they waited five minutes before a figure walked in. Goku and the other objects gasped at the sight of seeing their friend outside of her room. She was dressed in a long dark blue dress with long gloves, and a see-through veil with a long dark blue scarf over her head.   
  
"Hey, glad to see you made it." Goku grinned as he nodded. "Nice outfit."  
  
"You look nice." Yamcha comforted, knowing how hard it was for Bulma to actually make it this far.   
  
"Yes, blue seems to compliment your skin." Chi Chi complimented as she smiled.  
  
"Afraid to show your face?" Vegita taunted.  
  
At once, everyone glared at the loud-mouth warrior. Vegita was being far too blunt for his own good.  
  
"What?" Bulma hissed.  
  
"Hey, lay off her! She's doing this for you!" Goku insisted as he watched his first chance of being normal start to slip away.  
  
"I was just saying that one shouldn't be afraid to show their face." Vegita said as he tapped his spoon. "I've seen warriors who had half their faces blown off still walk around proud. What about you? Don't you have pride in what you are?"  
  
"I am not afraid." Bulma lied as she shook with rage.   
  
"Then, take off the veil. Make it easier for you to eat. We have all seen your face. You have nothing to hide." Vegita taunted as he eat again.   
  
Bulma stood still as she stared at the prince. The others watched as she took off the veil and sat down. "Happy?"  
  
Vegita nodded and said, "Now, a name. Please?"  
  
At once, Chi Chi and everyone else gasped at the prince. Chi Chi had never known Vegita to be polite to anyone. Now, he had actually said please to some strange woman who wanted to kill them for seeing her face. **He said 'please'?**  
  
"I have no name. Call me, 'Mistress' or 'Creature'." Bulma said as she started to get food from the table.  
  
"Come on, we live together now." Chi Chi insisted, curious about her 'captor'. "I won't call you 'Mistress' and 'Creature' sounds demeaning!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed but I have s-scales and I have snakes for hair. I'm not pretty like you." Bulma said as she looked down.   
  
"I'm sure that you're pretty in your own way... maybe among your people?" Chi Chi asked, "Fine, I'll give you a name... how about Bulma?"  
  
At once, Bulma and the other objects nearly facefaulted. "Huh? Why Bulma?" Goku asked stunned. How could Chi Chi know Bulma's name? They were positive that no one called Bulma anything except 'Mistress' when talking about her and to her. Was it possible that she remembered her own friend?  
  
"It just sounds nice." Chi Chi replied, unsure why she would think of a name like 'Bulma'.  
  
"Bulma..." Vegita repeated letting the name roll off his tongue. "Hmmm... nah! You don't look like a 'Bulma' to me. Until you confess your real name to me... I'll call you 'Woman'."  
  
"Just call me what you like." Bulma waved as she eat again. "Hmmm... this is good."  
  
"Thanks! I hope you like pancakes." Chi Chi said as she started eating the fruit.   
  
The three ate at the table as the others served them. They were amazed at how easilly Chi Chi and Vegita seemed to handle their situation. Even Chi Chi seemed to treat Bulma more like an equal, despite the fact that Bulma was a monster.  
  
"So, Bulma, how did you and the enchanted objects get here?" Chi Chi asked casually.  
  
Bulma just looked at her tea in her gloved hands. "I can't say. One day, the previous owners left and we showed up."  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi muttered as she looked around to see the other objects, even Gohan seemed a little nervous by the question. What were they afraid of revealing? Why did she have a feeling it has something to do with her?  
  
"So... are you two close?" Bulma asked as she gestured to the two warriors.  
  
"We're betrothed to be married." Vegita replied. "Our fathers made an arrangement."  
  
"So, you two are doing it because your parents told you to?" Bulma asked almost surprised. "You don't like each other?"  
  
"Chi Chi's okay." Vegita said, "She loves to cook, loves to clean and can actually bruise me. The only problem with her is-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Chi Chi threatened.  
  
"Very well." Vegita grunted as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay... well... that was some storm we had last night." Chi Chi said as she sipped her tea. "Nothing like what we normally get at the Fire Kingdom."  
  
"And what's the weather like at the Fire Kingdom?" Goku asked as he sat on the table, letting his legs dangle off of the side.  
  
"Hot." Chi Chi sighed, "It does rain there, but it's rare." She smiled as she leaned on the table. "It's very rocky there too. My castle is close to the Great Fire Mountain, where flames rose eternally. I would train there constantly... got burned occassionally, but I get better fast. People of my bloodline are fast healers."  
  
"Must be hard living there." Bulma said as she and the others listened intently to the woman's description of the outside world.  
  
"Not really. There aren't as many trees or streams but it's beautiful. When the sun rises the shadows make the most interesting shapes. Sometimes, I found crystal rocks that bend light to make the most beautiful rainbows. And at night, the Great Fire Mountain lights up the sky like a giant torch. In fact, most people use it to find their way home... You can see it from miles away on a clear night. It is harsh, but it holds it's own beauty." Chi Chi sighed as she stared outward in a daze. She blinked and blushed. "Sorry, I was rambling again, wasn't I?"  
  
"No... no... we don't mind." Goku urged as he came up. "This Fire Mountain place sounds great."  
  
"Yes, it was." Chi Chi sighed again. "My father takes great care in running it. He is the Ox-King, Gyu Moa. He is a giant, and can be fierce but he is very sweet and gentle. Always urging me to get a family and settle down. That's why I'm getting married to Vegita."  
  
"What about you?" Bulma asked Vegita. "What's your kingdom like?"  
  
Vegita smirked as he leaned back. "The Saiyan Kingdom is on the other side of the mountain range from the Fire Kingdom. It is far different though... for one thing, all Saiyans born in the kingdom are far stronger than the other humans, even in the Fire Kingdom."  
  
"Only because that place is cursed!" Chi Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Cursed?!" Everyone else asked, intrigued about a different place being cursed than their own home.  
  
"It's not cursed! Well... enchanted... but not cursed!" Vegita argued, "In the Saiyan Kingdom, the sky is constantly red, instead of blue. It's filled with giant monsters that we had to fight off... they are a bit of a nuisance... oh, and everything there is twice as heavy than outside. Twice the normal gravity than in the Fire Kingdom... it was enchanted a long time ago... we adapted greatly... my ancestor tried to lift the curse but then he decided to live with it. It is hard, especially for tourists who couldn't move... we don't get many tourists there... but it makes us Saiyans the most powerful warriors in the world!"  
  
"I didn't know that." Yamcha whispered to Goku. "Didn't you know?"  
  
"Not really... I never visited the Saiyan Kingdom or... I don't think I did..." Goku whispered back. He gulped as he realized how little about this kingdom he knew about. He was born in the Saiyan Kingdom but was adopted and left early. He did have some memories about the place, but he didn't remember the enchantment on the land. Was it because of the time that passed? Or because of the curse on him? How much did he and the others forgotten?  
  
"The Saiyan Royal bloodline, like the Fire Mountain Royal bloodline, is fast healing, and we have ablities beyond that of normal humans." Vegita bragged.  
  
"You mean, other than a super huge ego?" Bulma muttered as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Vegita looked at the woman and smirked. "If you won't tell me your name, I won't tell you my legendary power."  
  
"Like he would brag about his 'legendary' power." Chi Chi sighed. "It's one of the few things he keeps secret. Worried about enemies finding out."  
  
"That's right." Vegita said evilly. "I only use my legendary power in life or death situations. Maybe, if we are in one someday, I'll show you the power of an elite Saiyan warrior."  
  
"I doubt it." Bulma said as she stared outward. "This is a very safe place. No one even knows it exists. And Goku, Piccolo, and Yamcha will defend this castle."  
  
"I don't know how can a six-inch tin soldier, a candle holder, and a flute can defend this place against an army." Vegita said as he laughed.  
  
"Piccolo's not a flute!" Gohan spoke up.   
  
"He's... different." Goku said, "Maybe, you'll see him on the tour later on."  
  
"Trust me, those three may be small, but they're great fighters." Bulma nodded as she looked at Goku and Yamcha and smiled.  
  
"You just haven't seen us fight yet." Goku said as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Well..." Vegita wiped his lips. "I'm done with this meal. I want to see where I can train." He looked at Bulma and asked, "Are you coming with us? Or are you going to retreat to your room?"  
  
Bulma looked around and saw the objects staring at her expectantly. They all knew that the sooner she and Vegita would get together, the sooner they would be normal again. And Vegita half expected her to run away. She wouldn't let that happen. "I'm coming."  
  
Goku, Yamcha, and the others sighed in relief and smiled at each other. Bulma was finally making progress. "Excellent." Vegita smirked as he stood up. "So, where shall we start first?"  
  
"Let's go from the bottom up. The basement." Bulma said as she got up.   
  
*****  
  
Bulma founded herself amazed at how little the place changed as they walked down the long stairs to the basement. The objects had kept the place going very well despite their size.   
  
"This is the basement." Bulma said as she opened the door, "We have our gym, tennis court, a bowling alley, other games in here."  
  
"Bowling alley?" Chi Chi repeated as they went to the place. It was huge, with a bowling alley, a tennis court, and a bunch of arcade machines.   
  
"The gym is at the far end of the place." Goku said as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"This place looks wonderful. Who maintains it?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"I did." A deep voice said. Chi Chi, Bulma, and Vegita looked around and saw nothing. "I am Mr. Popo, and I take care of everything in the basement."  
  
"Where are you?" Chi Chi asked as she looked up and down the place.  
  
"I am here. I'm just invisible and can't be touched by any living being." Mr. Popo explained as a three chairs moved and Chi Chi, Vegita, and Bulma sat down.   
  
"Oh... why are you here?" Vegita asked as he wondered how many more surprises this place hold.  
  
"I am bound here. I can't go beyond the basement's door, so I keep everything running here." Mr. Popo said.  
  
"We like this place." Goku said as he sat in his own chair. "We play in it when we can."  
  
"How can you bowl?" Chi Chi asked stunned, "The bowling ball is taller than you."  
  
Goku grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Eh... can't explain that now. Come on, this way to the gym."  
  
After they made it to the gym, Chi Chi and Vegita stared at the complex. They were expecting a few old gym machines and maybe a punching bag, but they weren't expecting this. There were threadmills, boxing bags, jump ropes, weight machines, a boxing ring, a steam room, and even a juice bar with Karaoke machine. "Well... this place is sufficient to train a warrior like myself." Vegita said as he walked up to the juice bar. "Juice bar?"  
  
"You might get thirsty." Mr. Popo explained.  
  
"Who works out here?" Chi Chi asked Bulma and Goku.  
  
"I come here once in a while by the s-secret passage to take out my frus-strations." Bulma replied as she looked at a punching bag.  
  
"And Yamcha, Piccolo, and me work on our fighting techniques in the ring." Goku said as he pointed to the ring where there were distinct burn marks, obviously from the candle holder. "Oh boy, Yamcha has to be careful around Piccolo..." Goku looked down and said, "Well... wanna see the other places?"  
  
"Sure. Do you have a libary?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"A huge one... Gohan and I hang out there all the time." Goku replied as he started going up the stairs.   
  
Chi Chi and Vegita paused as the others started going up the stairs. "Why does a kitten like being in a libary?" Chi Chi wondered.  
  
*****  
  
"And this is the libary." Goku said as he and the others walked in.   
  
Chi Chi, Vegita, and even Bulma gasped at the vast room. Bulma had forgotten how vast and beautiful the place was. There were shelves of books lined with red velvet that were as high as the eye could see with several ladders next to them. There were several tables with many books on them, as well as a few books scattered on the floor. And on the floor next to one of the opened books Gohan sat reading.  
  
"Hey, kid, found your next book." A high-pitched soft voice said as the group looked up to see a floating green stuffed man on a big book. He was only a foot tall with soft green skin a long cape and a turban. He was a plushie version of a Namekian demon.   
  
"What are you?!" Vegita demanded shocked at another toy who can walk and talk and apparently this one can fly.  
  
The stuffed man floated to Vegita's eye level and groaned. "Looks like the jig is up." He grunted as he floated down and put the book on the floor. "My name is Piccolo, and I am a plushie demon."  
  
"Awww... he's adorable!" Chi Chi gushed as she picked him up and hugged him fiercely.   
  
"Hey!" Piccolo moaned as he felt the life being squeazed out of him. "Let me go!" He screamed.  
  
"Chi Chi, can you *snicker* let him go?" Goku asked as he used every ounce of his will to resists laughing at Piccolo's predicament.  
  
"Sorry." Chi Chi let the plushie go. "I was expecting you to be some kind of instrument."  
  
"I know... don't feel bad, everyone thinks like that at first." Piccolo grunted as he landed on the ground, next to the book.  
  
Gohan looked up and his dark eyes lit up with joy as he saw Chi Chi. "Hiya!" Gohan purred as he ran up and rubbed along Chi Chi's leg. "I've been studying."  
  
"I see that." Chi Chi said as she picked up the kitten and scratched his ear. "You must be one smart kitty to know how to read and study like that. Who tutors you?"  
  
"Piccolo teaches me." Gohan replied as he purred, "He's very smart."  
  
"I bet he is." Chi Chi cooed, "And so adorable too."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Piccolo growled as he tensed up, "Just because I'm a foot tall and have a soft green body doesn't make me 'adorable'!"  
  
"Piccolo gets insulted if you call him 'cute' or 'adorable'. Plushie demons don't like that." Goku explained as he fought the urge to giggle again.  
  
"Ah, so you're not a demon." Vegita concluded as he looked at Bulma. "You consider yourself not pretty since you don't look human. Demons hate human appearences."  
  
"That's right. I'm not a demon." Bulma snarled as her snakes started coming loose from her scarf.  
  
"Don't mind Vegita." Chi Chi said calmly as she went between the two. "Vegita's just curious about you."  
  
"I know. And that's so irritating about him." Bulma scowled as she crossed her arms.   
  
Chi Chi sighed as she asked, "Are there any more places to show?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "Not now. You can wander around if you like. If you get lost, just say so and one of the objects will help you."  
  
"Is this tour over then?" Vegita asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes. It's over." Goku replied.  
  
"Good. I'm going to the gym to train. Call me when lunch is ready." Vegita ordered as he walked away.  
  
"I'm going to see more of this place." Chi Chi said as she walked out, "Goku, can you come with me?"  
  
"I... ah... sure!" Goku said and Chi Chi picked him up and put him on her shoulder. "Wanna come, Bulma?"  
  
"I got more work to do." Bulma replied as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Will you come by later?" Gohan asked as he came up. "I'd come with you but I've got a bunch of studying to do."  
  
"Of course, dear." Chi Chi scratched Gohan behind the ear. "I just need to find out more about this place." She sighed as she gazed around, "I... I feel so at home here for some reason."  
  
At once, Goku, Bulma, and even Gohan stared sadly at her. "Yeah... it does." Goku agreed as he looked down. "Let's go."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Dance

Here's another chapter. The song 'Hero' is sung by Enrique Inglesias.   
  
The Forgotten  
Part Three  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was silent as Piccolo floated in the libary, reading. "Hello, Goku." He grunted without looking up.  
  
Goku smiled slightly as he came in. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.  
  
Piccolo simply tapped his right ear. "I can recognize those clinky footsteps anywhere. I may be a plushie but my hearing is still super sharp."  
  
Goku looked at his metal feet and rubbed the back of his head. "I see your point."  
  
The two were silent for a long moment and finally Piccolo said, "Where's Chi Chi?"  
  
"Preparing Lunch." Goku replied as he sat down and rubbed his head. "I showed her most of the place. Except for the gallery."  
  
"Good." Piccolo looked at the tin soldier as he sat in the miniature chair. Goku just stared at the floor. "Gohan went off to wait for her in the kitchen." Piccolo explained. "It still hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
Goku nodded as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "It was great to see her again. To hear her voice, feel her skin... even just the scent of her food is great but... she seems so different. She looks at me and sees an enchanted toy soldier rather than her husband. She looks at Gohan and sees a talking kitten rather than her son. I don't know what to do about her. It hurts to not be with her and yet it hurts to be with her."  
  
Piccolo sighed as he nodded and floated lower. "I see. Which hurts less, being with her or not being with her?"  
  
Goku looked at the former demon and thought. "I don't know. Let's try to focus on getting Bulma and Vegita together so we can be normal again." Goku said, "Any ideas?"  
  
Piccolo scowled at him. "Sorry... demons aren't experts in getting people together. Only breaking them up." He smirked evilly.  
  
"Great." Goku sighed.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Yamcha said as he hopped in. "Goku, you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Goku replied, "We're done with the tour for now. Right now we gotta figure out a way to get Bulma and Vegita together but neither of us know anything about matchmaking. You knew Bulma romatically before you two broke up. Do you know what would attract Bulma to Vegita?"  
  
Yamcha sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. What attracted me to Bulma and vice versa was... I don't know. We just got together one day... and one day we just parted. I think we should just leave Bulma and Vegita some room... but make them spend time together. See what happens."  
  
"That's it? We just get those two together and wait?" Piccolo asked, "How long does it take humans to get together?"  
  
"No idea." Yamcha replied.  
  
"No idea? Great... so we could be stuck like this forever?" Piccolo asked as he gestured to himself.  
  
"Or just for a couple of days." Goku said, "I mean, Chi Chi and I got engaged just two days after we met!"  
  
"Maybe, but realistically it could be months and only if they spend time together." Yamcha said almost dejected.   
  
The three stood silently for a long moment. Finally, Goku said, "Then we have to do the best we can! I'll go and watch Chi Chi for a while."  
  
"I'll go and get the dining room set up." Yamcha muttered as he hopped out.  
  
"And I'll keep an eye on Vegita." Piccolo said as he vanished into the shadows.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita grunted as he did several flips into the air. "Ya!" He screamed as he did a quick kick at an invisible enemy. He flipped onto his hands and started doing backflips across the mat.  
  
Unknown by him, Bulma watched him on the monitor. There were several cameras littered around the castle that only she could access. The man on the screen sweated and almost glistened in the light. He was small in stature, but his muscles were so well-developed it was amazing. He radiated a pride about him that seem to show even on the monitor. "Such a proud man..." She sighed as she put her hand on the screen. "he will never fall for a monster like me."  
  
The woman watched on as the proud warrior went to the punching machine. He started punching and kicking it with great speed and strength. Suddenly, he screamed as he knocked the machine over. Bulma's jaw dropped as she got up. "That idiot! What's the big idea?!"  
  
Vegita started smashing up the other machines effortlessly. Obviously, the machines couldn't handle his strength.   
  
She got up and marched outside toward the basement. She growled, "No one messes with my machines!"  
  
*****  
  
Vegita sat next to a ruined weight machine, satisfied. He had been frustrated about his situation, but now he felt much better.  
  
"What is the big idea?!" Bulma demanded as she came up and glared at the proud man. "You destroyed my machines!"  
  
"They weren't living. I checked." Vegita said as he smirked.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Bulma boomed, "I worked damn hard inventing those machines!"  
  
"And they are pathetic." Vegita insisted, "They don't last too long with a Saiyan like myself."  
  
"Only because you didn't use them right." Bulma pointed out. "Besides, they were a little old."  
  
"If you built them, why not build something better?"  
  
Bulma stepped back and asked, "Is that a challenge from the _great_ Prince of Saiyans?"  
  
Vegita smirked as he leaned back. "What do you think?"  
  
Bulma snatched up a piece of equipment and hissed, her snakes flared up. "Don't make it a habit, Vegita." She warned as she walked away.  
  
From the shadows, Piccolo's jaw dropped as he watched. "What just happened?" He wondered.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi was done washing the dishes. It had been a fast lunch. Bulma was too busy fixing a bunch of equipment and Vegita just eat. Now, she was alone again but with Gohan.  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi." Goku said as he climbed up the table.   
  
"Goku." Chi Chi smiled down at the toy. "Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed the toy seemed sad for some strange reason.  
  
"I'm okay." Goku lied as he smiled at her. "What about you? Got any plans for tonight?"  
  
"I'm going to train and cook dinner." Chi Chi replied as she sat down. "Why?"  
  
"Oh... I was thinking that we can throw a small party in the basement. You know, nothing major, some dancing, some kareoke, and some dip." Goku said, "Just... a little celebration."  
  
"That sounds nice." Chi Chi smiled. "I'll work on the refreshments."  
  
"Cool... I'm going to tell the others about the party. I just wanted to tell you first." Goku said as he jumped down and stared up at her. Then he ran off.  
  
*****  
  
"A party in the basement?" Yamcha repeated as he directed the various silverwear to their spots.  
  
"Yeah... nothing major like in the old days, but just a little something to get Bulma and Vegita to know each other better." Goku confessed, "Nothing like a little dancing and some good food to get the heart pumping..."  
  
"Would Bulma even go for it?" Yamcha asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't know... but it wouldn't hurt to try." Goku said as he shrugged. "I'll ask Bulma about it."  
  
"You do that... I'll check on Vegita after I get things set up here." Yamcha said as he started his chores again.  
  
*****  
  
"Stupid Saiyan." Bulma grunted as she welded another part to the machine. "I'll have to rebuild these things just to match his power."  
  
"Ummm... Bulma, can I come in?" Goku asked timidly as he cracked open the door to the lab.  
  
"I suppose... what is it?" Bulma asked as she looked down at the toy.  
  
"Oh..." Goku tapped his fingers nervously as he paced back and forth. "I was thinking that we can hold a small... party in the basement. Nothing major of course, just some dancing, music... some dip... it'll be fun!"  
  
Bulma's snakes rose as she glared at the much smaller man. "I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?" Goku asked as he climbed on top of the counter and sat on a discarded metal box.  
  
"Don't you remember the last time we had a party?"  
  
"That was three years ago and this is different!" Goku exclaimed, "It will just be you, Chi Chi, Vegita, and us. Maybe, if Vegita and you get to know each other better..."  
  
"I am getting to know him better right now... look at this mess!" Bulma gestured to the broken machines. "He's been here one day and he undid three years of work!"  
  
"Can't you fix them?" Goku asked, wide-eyed at the damage.  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point." Bulma glared at the parts. "I'll show him... no one destroys my inventions!"  
  
Goku frowned at Bulma's outburst. If she and Vegita continue to fight like this, they would never get together and he will be stuck six inches tall forever. However, Bulma was being motivated to do more than sulk all day. Vegita may be what she needed after all. "Okay... but... well... you can force Vegita to come with you. As revenge for destroying your work."   
  
Bulma frowned as Goku rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "You really want me to go to this 'party' don't you?"  
  
"Better than fixing machines all night." Goku said as he gestured to the broken machines. "Please?"  
  
"Fine... I'll go... but only for a couple of hours after dinner. No more!"   
  
"Sure!" Goku said relieved as he jumped off of the counter. "See ya tonight!"  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched him leave. She knew how desperate Goku was to get Vegita and herself together. Why shouldn't he? His wife was due to marry the prince and his son was in danger of losing himself. "I won't enjoy myself."  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha hopped down to the basement gym where he saw Vegita self-sparring. He stared at the Saiyan Prince as he punched into the air. **How much longer can he go on?** He wondered stunned.  
  
Vegita paused and saw the candle holder staring at him. "What do you want?" He snapped.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to... umm... go to a little party we're throwing in celebration of you and Chi Chi living here!" Yamcha said as he grinned. "We're holding it right here... nothing big... some dancing, some music... some dip... what do you say?"  
  
"I'm not going to any 'party'. I have training to do!" Vegita said as he punched into the air. "I'm not interested."  
  
"But, the party will be here." Yamcha said as he gestured to the kareoke machine.  
  
"I'll train somewhere else then."  
  
Yamcha frowned. He had to get Vegita to go to the party if he wanted to have feet again. "Okay... I don't blame you. I know why you don't want to go... you can't dance."  
  
Vegita glared at Yamcha and boomed, "WHAT?!"  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Yamcha said smoothly as he looked down at one of his flame hands. "I mean... lots of guys refuse to dance because they are clumsy, no rhythm whatsoever."  
  
Vegita picked up the candleholder in one fell swoop and held him in both hands. "I can so dance! We Saiyans are as graceful as we are powerful! When is this party?! I'll show you!"  
  
"After dinner, here." Yamcha said as he gulped at the tight hold on his metal body.   
  
"I'll be there." Vegita vowed as he put down Yamcha and crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Yamcha went off as fast as he could hop.  
  
Vegita smirked and then his jaw dropped. "I... I was tricked... by a candle holder?!" He walked to one of the stone walls and started bashing his head on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, we got Bulma, Vegita, and Chi Chi to go." Goku said as he lay out his plans and the others who could go, were at the libary. "Now... we can start Operation Potato."  
  
"Operation Potato?" Yamcha repeated, "Can't we give the plan a different name than 'Operation Potato'?"  
  
"We don't want Vegita or Chi Chi to find out. So, we give this operation a nonrelated name, hence, 'Operation Potato'." Goku rationalized as he laid out the plans. "Now... we need to play a real romantic song... something to tug at the heartstrings. Yamcha, can you pick out a good song?"  
  
"Sure, but someone will have to play it... I'll melt the controls." Yamcha said as he held out his hands.  
  
"Now... the real trick is to get Vegita and Bulma to dance with each other. I know for a fact that Chi Chi doesn't normally dance at first but wait till the mood is right. But Chi Chi has changed since she doesn't know me any more and I'm not sure that would work. Any ideas on what to do about that?"   
  
"Sprained ankle?" Piccolo suggested evilly.  
  
Goku sweatdropped and added, "Something that won't hurt my wife?"  
  
"Spoilsport." Piccolo grumbled.  
  
"Maybe we can dance with her." Gohan spoke up. "She would dance with me, I'm her son!"  
  
"Maybe... we'll see." Goku smiled, "And I can occupy Chi Chi after that. Okay, now... you know the plan... let's do it! Operation Potato is go!"  
  
"Fine... but next plan, I choose the name." Piccolo grunted as the objects left to do their duties.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi, Vegita, and Bulma were eating their dinner as usual. "I'm looking forward to the party after dinner." Chi Chi commented as she sipped her tea. "What about you two?'  
  
Vegita and Bulma glared at each other and Vegita said, "It will be interesting. Since we will be the only ones there."  
  
"There's the objects." Chi Chi gestured to Yamcha.  
  
"And how can you dance with a candle holder? He doesn't even have any legs!" Vegita boomed at the object.  
  
"There are those with actual legs." Yamcha pointed out, sounding slightly hurt at the reminder of his curse.  
  
"Hey! Be nice to Yamcha!" Chi Chi snapped as she slapped Vegita over the head.   
  
"That's right! It's not Yamcha's fault that he's a candle holder!" Bulma screamed. **It's mine.**  
  
"I'm not applogizing." Vegita said stubbornly.  
  
"If you don't... no dessert..." Chi Chi threatened as she held an apple pie and hovered it in front of the Saiyan.  
  
"Fine!" Vegita crossed his arms and said to Yamcha, "I'm sorry. Better?"  
  
"Appology accepted." Yamcha said coldly as he took a deep breath. **I still don't believe that this egomaniac has any chance with Bulma.**  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, this way..." Goku said as he looked up to see Piccolo hovering while putting up the special banners and decorations. "Perfect!" Goku nodded, satisfied as he looked around. There were special decorations all over the place and the special lights had been set. "Now... for the music."  
  
"Got it." Lunch said as she held a CD over her head with her tiny hands.   
  
"Good... I'll go and get ready." Goku said as he walked away.  
  
Chi Chi entered the basement. She was dressed in a long purple gown with her hair in a bun with a purple crown on her head that had a pair of small horns on the side. "I'm here... Vegita and Bulma are getting ready." She looked around and asked, "Where's Goku?"  
  
"He's getting ready." Piccolo replied as he put on a pair of sunglasses and went to the music booth. "Remind me again why I'm being a DJ?"  
  
"You have the best voice." Gohan said as he sat on the booth.  
  
Chi Chi frowned slightly. How would a toy soldier get ready for a party? Perhaps he wanted to get shined or maybe put on a different outfit, if that was possible. "How can Goku get ready?"  
  
"I need to put this on." A slightly mechanical voice replied.  
  
Chi Chi turned around to see a six-foot-tall suit of armor walking toward her. It had a dark gray helmet with a pair of glowing red eyes that stared at her. Its arms were also dark gray, but its chest was blue with an orange circle that had four stars on it. Its legs were orange with dark boots. "Goku?"   
  
"Hi... this is my suit to protect the castle with." Goku explained as he gestured. "I'm inside." The chest opened to reveal Goku sitting in a chair wearing a tiny headset.   
  
"Oh..." Chi Chi nodded as she looked at the small soldier. "Bulma made that for you?"  
  
"Yeah... I don't use it much since it takes up so much energy... and it isolates me from the others." Goku explained as he closed the chest. "I thought I could use it to... dance with you."  
  
Chi Chi blushed as she looked down. "That's sweet of you. I'll dance with you on the first song."   
  
Goku blinked as he nearly stumbled back. "Really?"  
  
"Of course." Chi Chi nodded as she took Goku's 'hand'. "I'll dance with you."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say." Goku confessed, "Except thanks."  
  
"Well... I'm here." Vegita announced as he came in. He was dressed a blue coat with black pants. He had on a pair of bright white gloves, as always, and a pair of bright white boots. On his head was a golden grown and around his neck was a medallion. "Where's the recluse?" He looked at Goku and asked, "And who's he?"  
  
"It's me, Goku, I'm using a special armor so I can dance with Chi Chi." Goku replied as he opened his chest plate.  
  
Vegita scowled. "You wish to dance with him?" He asked Chi Chi.   
  
"Why not? He's sweet and... very nice, unlike _some_ people I know."   
  
Vegita grumbled and said, "Very well... I'm going to dance with the recluse... if she shows up!"  
  
"I'm here." Bulma announced as she came in. She was dressed in a long green dress with long gloves and a scarf covering her snakes. "Hello."   
  
"Glad you showed up." Vegita said smoothly as he took her hand. "I'd rather you spent the time repairing those machines, but..."  
  
"I can dance. I'm an excellent dancer." She hissed as she glared at him and took her hand.  
  
"Why don't we get this party started?" Yamcha said as he gestured to the crew. "Hit it!"  
  
The lights dimmed around them. Goku reached out and took Chi Chi's hand. "Ready? I gotta warn you, I'm not that graceful in this."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Chi Chi said as she placed her hand on the suit's shoulder.  
  
"Ready, woman?" Vegita asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"Let's do it." Bulma vowed as she accepted.  
  
Piccolo turned on the speakers and the music played.  
  
^^Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?^^  
  
Bulma and Vegita slowly started to dance. The woman grimaced as she felt Vegita's hand on her hip. It had been so long since anyone touched her like that.  
  
^^Would you run  
And never look back?^^  
  
Goku nearly felt tears start to overwhelm him. He wanted to touch Chi Chi again. The only way he can dance with her was in a robot suit and it hurt.   
  
^^Would you cry  
If you saw me cryin'  
Would you save my soul tonight?^^  
  
Chi Chi trembled as she stared up at the glowing red eyes and she gently put her hand on the suit. The emptiness in her heart ached.  
  
^^Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight.^^  
  
Vegita felt his heart quicken as Bulma leaned closer to him. Why was he blushing? Why should his heart speed up at her touch? Before he felt fascination towards her, but now he felt something else. Why should he feel so confused?  
  
^^I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.^^  
  
Goku stared down to see Chi Chi trembling. He reached up and gently wipe away a tear from her face. "I wish I could make it better, Chi Chi." He whispered as he moved his microphone away.  
  
^^Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run a mile?^^  
  
Vegita glanced at Chi Chi over his shoulder. His betrothed was getting overwhelmed at the music, as usual. He couldn't understand why the woman got emotional during dances but she didn't run away. She just closed in deeper next to Goku. It didn't bother him as much as it should.   
  
^^Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well,I don't care you're here tonight.^^  
  
Goku wondered how close he should be to her. He wanted her to remember everything, yet he knew that she couldn't. Should he stop trying? "I can't stop trying." He whispered.  
  
^^I can be your hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.^^  
  
Bulma never felt so close to anyone in so long. Her only companions in the last three years had been objects and animals, and they don't feel like Humans. Could Vegita be her hero? Could he break this curse?  
  
^^Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well,I don't care you're here tonight.^^  
  
Chi Chi felt her heart pound. Why is she feeling like this for a toy? It didn't make any sense. If Goku was flesh and blood and at least as tall as she, she could understand, but he's a toy. He had to use a tall set of armor just to dance with her, yet she didn't want to leave him. She couldn't.  
  
^^I can be your hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.^^  
  
Vegita stared down at the woman in his arms. He wanted to help her for some reason. She was in pain and she locked herself away because of that. Why and for what reason was still a mystery for him. He didn't even know her true name. He would find out sooner or later.  
  
^^You can take my breath away^^  
  
The couples slowed down and stared at each other as the last line of the song was sung.  
  
^^I can be your hero.^^  
  
"Wow... that was fun." Goku said as he put his microphone back on.  
  
"It was." Chi Chi smiled as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goku asked concerned as he wiped away another tear.  
  
"I'm fine. I... always get emotional when I dance. It's a fault of mine." Chi Chi confessed as she blushed.  
  
"It doesn't seem like a fault." Goku confessed, "But if you want to stop dancing..."  
  
"No! I'll dance." Chi Chi smiled at him.  
  
Meanwhile just a few feet away...  
  
Bulma and Vegita parted and Vegita said, "Not bad... you dance well for a recluse."  
  
"And you dance well for an egotistical jerk." Bulma chided.  
  
"Are you willing to go for another round?" Vegita smirked.  
  
"I am if you are."   
  
"Another song, Plushie!" Vegita bellowed.  
  
"Right." Piccolo muttered as he took out another CD. "Are you sure those two are making progress?" He asked Yamcha who had extinguished his hand flames so he wouldn't melt the CDs or burn the combustible DJ.  
  
"I think so... can't you feel the chemistry?" Yamcha asked as he smirked at the two.  
  
"I'll say it before and I'll say it again... I'll never understand you Humans." Piccolo grunted as he put in another CD.  
  
*****  
  
The four danced for several hours. Finally, Chi Chi stopped dancing and left the party. Goku glanced at Bulma and Vegita, who were still dancing, and followed his wife.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she sat down on a chair and wiped her brow.  
  
"Tired?" Goku asked as he sat down next to her. His suit's chest plate opened and Goku came out and climbed up onto his suit's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah... that was fun though." Chi Chi confessed as she smiled, "You're a great dancer."  
  
"Thanks..." Goku grinned as he patted his suit. "This suit really helps."  
  
"I wish we could dance for real. I mean, when you're not the suit."  
  
"Me too." Goku sighed as Chi Chi looked down. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine... just a little homesick." Chi Chi sighed, "I'm worried about my father."  
  
"Oh... I don't blame you." Goku said as he frowned. "I got an idea. Follow me." Goku jumped down and ran down the hall.  
  
Chi Chi followed the toy down the hall and then up the stairs. Finally, they came to the roof and Goku climbed up the surrounding wall and sat on the edge. Chi Chi sighed as she looked around at the night sky. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes, I come here sometimes to think. It's the closest I can be to outside." Goku explained as he smiled. He pointed and said, "Look over there."  
  
Chi Chi looked over the edge and saw a small flame in the distance. "Fire Mountain." Chi Chi whispered as she stared.   
  
"Yeah... I look over there and no matter what, the flame keeps lit. Gives me hope." Goku explained as he stared over the horizon. "It never goes dark."  
  
"I feel the same way." Chi Chi sighed as she smiled. "That mountain never burns out. Some call it the Eternal Flame of Hope."  
  
"It is for us." Goku confided as he sat cross-legged.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the flame in the distance. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Goku."  
  
"No problem, I need to get back downstairs... do you wanna stay here?"  
  
"Yes, I want to enjoy the night air." Chi Chi replied as she watched the fire. "Thank you. For everything."  
  
"No problem." Goku jumped off of the ledge and ran downstairs, leaving Chi Chi alone with the stars.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Assassin

The Forgotten  
Part 4  
By Maria Cline  
  
A lone figure ran through the woods, an assassin on a mission. He wasn't in it for the gold however, he was in it for respect. If he could kill the Prince of Saiyans and his betrothed, he would be regarded as the most powerful assassin since Tao Pai Pai.  
  
The assassin held up his compass and looked around. His compass was a magical one designed to track down the unique energy signature of Saiyan royalty.   
  
"Soon... you will be mine, Vegita." He laughed as he put away his compass and looked around. "Now... where the heck am I?"  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha frowned as he, Goku, and Piccolo gathered in the libary. "It has been a week and no progress." Yamcha moaned as he flung up his arms.   
  
"I don't get it." Piccolo muttered as he crossed his arms. "Those two really loved that dance. But after the dance... they just started avoiding each other."  
  
"Maybe... they're just nervous." Goku confessed, "I mean... I heard some people are like that."  
  
"Yeah... that could happen." Yamcha said as he hopped back and forth. "So, any ideas on how to get those two back together?"  
  
"Not really. We could wait for a while longer but that might take years." Goku sighed as he leaned back. "I don't want to wait that long."  
  
"We can lock them into a closet." Piccolo suggested.  
  
"We're not locking them up in a closet." Yamcha growled.  
  
"Why not? The forced togetherness would do them good." Piccolo said with a smirk.  
  
"Hmmm..." Goku said as he rubbed his chin. "You know... that's not such a bad idea."  
  
"Wait! Goku, has your brain melted?! We can't lock Bulma and Vegita in a closet!" Yamcha screamed as his flames lit up.  
  
"No... we can't lock them up in a closet." Goku said as he shook his head. "We need to figure out a way to force them together for more than a few minutes and I got just the plan!" He walked out to the side and rolled out a miniature blackboard. "Here's the plan, which I will call... operation Heavy Duty!"  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, now, I know it's this way." The mysterious assassin said as he walked down the path with his magic compass in his hand. He had gotten completely lost but that didn't matter much. If he could just find the royal warrior couple and kill them, he could gain respect from his fellow assassins.  
  
He looked up to see a huge dark castle in the distance. The compass pointed straight at it. "He's in there... wonder why?" The mysterious assassin wondered as he stared at the compass. "I gotta get in somehow."  
  
*****  
  
Vegita punched another droid into pieces and then he paused. He sighed and said, "Goku, you can get killed if you stand too close."  
  
Goku got out of his hiding spot and said, "You knew I was there?"  
  
"One of my abilites... we Saiyans can sense others at a distance." Vegita replied, "Quite handy if someone were to try to sneak up on you."  
  
"I see..." Goku said as he sat on one of the droid's parts and gazed up at the warrior. "Say... you are looking for ways to get stronger right?"  
  
"Of course, I must become stonger than Lord Freeza to win the war!" Vegita said as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Well... Saiyans are one of the most powerful warriors in the world because they had to adapt to the strange gravity in the Saiyan Homeworld. What if you train under greater gravity here? You can get way stronger, maybe even become the Legendary Super Saiyan." Goku explained excitedly as he got up and paced around excitedly.  
  
Vegita nodded slightly as he crossed his arms. "I see... but how can I get stronger gravity?"  
  
"The Mistress is a brilliant inventor, she can figure out a way to create an artifical gravity room." Goku explained, "She's smart."  
  
"What makes you think that the female can invent something like that?" Vegita asked, "Enhansing gravity is something our scientists have failed to do for years."  
  
"Well... Bulma's different. She's not just a great dancer." Goku winked at Vegita and Vegita blushed slightly.   
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"She's smart, give her a chance." Goku insisted as he walked away. **And please hurry up, I don't want to remain like this forever.**  
  
*****  
  
"Honestly, some parts of this place are a complete mess." Chi Chi muttered as she sat in the attic and cleared away garbage. She didn't know why, but this was the only place that wasn't cleaned or have any enchanted objects.   
  
She smiled slightly as she thought about her new friends. What was it about them that make her feel so welcomed? Technically, she was a prisoner in this castle but she felt more like a guest. "I have to do something for those guys." Chi Chi sighed as she cleared a box and then stared at a small chest with the Fire Mountain symbol of protection on it.   
  
"What is this?" Chi Chi wondered as she opened the chest and saw a strange orange outfit with a set of black boots, dark blue armbands, and a blue shirt. She grunted as she lift the shirt up, it was special weighed clothing some warriors used to get stronger. She held up the light orange vest and held it up to the dim light. It was meant for a full grown man but there was no one living here that could wear such an outfit. Her curiosity overwhelmed her as she searched through the chest and got out an orange sphere with four red stars. "It's... a Dragon Ball." She had heard of the seven sacred Dragon Balls and how that if all seven were gathered together, it would summon a powerful god and grant a single wish. She had one at her castle and Vegita had another in his kingdom. "Beautiful." She quickly placed the ball and the clothes back into the chest.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing with that chest?!" Piccolo demanded as he came up and looked at the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, I saw this chest and I noticed it had the Fire Mountain symbol of protection and I wanted to see what's in it." Chi Chi explained, "Do you know that you have a Dragon Ball?"  
  
"Of course. We hid it up here to prevent anyone evil from makeing any wishes." Piccolo replied, "Look, we don't like coming up here, it's just hard for us."  
  
"Why? Some of these clothes look like they haven't been used in years." Chi Chi reached into another chest and pulled out a small blue outfit with a long cape that was identical to Piccolo's outfit. "Like this?"  
  
"It belonged to the previous owners." Piccolo said as he lowered his gaze. "I don't want to talk about it. Please."  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi finally said as she placed the clothes back into the chests. "But someday I will find out the truth."  
  
"I know."   
  
*****  
  
"Okay, here it is." The assassin said as he held up his compass and stared up at a huge foreboding house. Something about that house felt strangely familiar and yet he had never seen it before.   
  
He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door creaked opened and the assassin walked in. He was amazed at how clean and yet abandoned it looked. There were empty frames where there should be mirrors and paintings. "Weird." He muttered as he looked around. "HELLO? ANYONE OUT THERE?"  
  
"Krillian?"  
  
The assassin turned around. He had given up his name a year ago after becoming an assassin bounty hunter. He hadn't killed anyone yet but he would become the greatest assassin alive. He looked down to see a candle holder standing in the middle of the room staring at him. "How did you know my name?"  
  
The candleholder looked up at him and said, "I know many things. My name's Yamcha, the candle holder. Why did you come here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Vegita the Saiyan Prince and Chi Chi the Fire Mountain Princess, I... am a friend of theirs." Krillian replied as he looked around.   
  
"Hmmm... Vegita's meeting with the Mistress and Chi Chi's cleaning the house. I can send word while you wait in the dining room." Yamcha said as he gestured to the dining room.   
  
"Thanks." Krillian said as he bowed and walked to the dining room. He felt nervous for some reason. He looked around as he heard whispers and tiny footsteps around him. Were there more objects like that candle holder? And why are they whispering about him? Did they know and set some sort of trap? Or were they curious about him?  
  
Finally, he reached the dining room where a vast layout of various foods was laid out for him. The foods were hot and they were his favorite types of foods. His stomach growled as he rubbed it. "Wow... looks great." Krillian said as he sat at the table.  
  
"I hope you're hungry." Goku said as he walked to him on the table.  
  
Krillian's jaw dropped as he saw a six-inch-tall toy soldier walk toward him. The toy grinned as he sat down. "Starved. What is it with this place? I mean... objects that move on their own and that candle holder knew my name."  
  
"Oh... we're just unique." Goku replied as he grinned. "So, how are you friends with Vegita and Chi Chi?"  
  
"Oh... we go back." Krillian said, "Chi Chi and I trained together for a while, way back when we were kids."  
  
"You did?" Goku asked confused, "I see... well... I gotta go and get Vegita and Chi Chi. Take your time."  
  
"Okay... thanks." Krillian said as he started eating.  
  
Goku jumped off of the table and ran to the living room. "Yamcha! Did you see Krillian?"  
  
Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't remember me or this place. He said that he's friends with Chi Chi and Vegita, but I don't know. Krillian was dressed in all black and he shaved his head. Those weapons he was carrying aren't his style."  
  
"I know... I hate to admit it but I don't believe Krillian. Krillian said that he knew Chi Chi back when they were kids but we both know they met after she married me." Goku explained, "I can't figure out how Krillian would know Chi Chi back then."  
  
"Yeah... remember how Krillian was before he met us? He was nervous and so shy and yet deceitful." Yamcha said, "Oh shit... what if he turned back?! He could be stealing our friends as we speak!"  
  
"I doubt it. Krillian wasn't a thief but we should keep an eye on him." Goku suggested. "Can you watch Krillian while I get Chi Chi and Vegita?"  
  
"Yeah, just hurry." Yamcha nodded and Goku ran off.   
  
Goku ran down the castle as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that another lost friend had returned but like Chi Chi, he seemed so different. He didn't recognize him. His heart pounded in his metallic chest. What if Krillian wanted to kill Chi Chi? He couldn't let Chi Chi die but he couldn't hurt his former best friend. "Gotta find Chi Chi and the others." He grunted.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, so if I put this gyro sphere under this part, it will create artificial gravity." Bulma explained as she showed a set of plans to the Saiyan prince.  
  
Vegita nodded at the design. "Yes, I saw similar designs when the Saiyan scientists and mages tried to design such a contraption. How do you think this will work?"  
  
Bulma smirked as she turned her head toward the warrior. "I am a genius."  
  
Vegita rose an eyebrow. This was the first time that the mysterious woman showed any confidence at all. She obviously hated her looks but she seemed to flaunt her brains. "I see."  
  
"Hey! Just because I can't win any beauty contests doesn't mean that I'm an idiot!" Bulma hissed as her snakes flickered around.   
  
"Looks are overrated." Vegita muttered.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me, you're Human!" Bulma snapped as she stared at her scaly hands. "You can go out and I can't."  
  
"Actually, I'm a Saiyan and in my kingdom, we are not exactly Human." The warrior smirked, "We can do things normal Humans can't."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Suddenly, Goku rushed into the room. "Guys!" He called out.  
  
Bulma and Vegita looked down at the toy soldier and Vegita snapped, "What is it, toy man?"  
  
Goku sighed and said, "There's a guy downstairs, his name is Krillian. He said that he's your friend."  
  
"Never heard of him." Vegita muttered.  
  
"Krillian?" Bulma repeated. She remembered a shy monk who left the party early for an important errand. She couldn't believe that Krillian actually came back.   
  
"I'll go and see what is going on." Vegita said as he went out of the room leaving the two alone.  
  
"Are you sure it was Krillian?" Bulma whispered to Goku.  
  
"Positive. He looks and acts different but it is him." Goku whispered back. "I don't know how he knew Vegita or Chi Chi without the memories but he does."  
  
"Go back and keep an eye on them. Vegita may be powerful but I don't want him or Chi Chi to get hurt." Bulma instructed.  
  
"I had the others watch Krillian and Chi Chi. I wanted to get Vegita and you." Goku replied as he stepped toward the door.   
  
"Let's go." Bulma nodded as she and Goku left.  
  
*****  
  
Krillian's heart pounded as he sipped his tea. This old castle was getting stranger and stranger with every second. Objects and animals that can talk, a strange feeling of familiarity, and the fact that no one had ever heard of this place before just made him more nervous about this place.   
  
"Excuse me?" Chi Chi asked as she came up. "You said you came for us?"  
  
Krillian gulped as he stared up at the woman. "Yeah... actually, I'm here for Vegita."  
  
"And I'm here." Vegita said as he came up the stairs and gazed down at the shorter man.   
  
"Good." Krillian had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He reached into his pocket and held up a small silver ball. "Here it is... SPIRIT BOMB!" He screamed as he lunged it high into the air and at the Saiyan warrior.  
  
Vegita's eyes widened at the sight of the ball. The spirit bomb was one of the few weapons that could actually kill a Saiyan. "How did this man get one?" He wondered as he dodged the ball. The ball stopped and flew back at him.  
  
The objects gasped at the sight. If Krillian managed to kill Vegita, they may loose their only chance of being normal again. "Get it!" Yamcha boomed as he jumped in front of the spirit bomb only for it to repel around him.  
  
"It moves by my thoughts." Krillian said as he smirked. All of a sudden, a small frying pan struck the assassin in the head.   
  
At once, everyone turned to see Chi Chi standing above Krillian. "Forget about me?" She asked as the spirit bomb died out.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Goku asked as he and Bulma ran in.  
  
"We're fine." Vegita said as he nodded toward Chi Chi. "Nice work."  
  
"No problem." Chi Chi sighed in relief as she reached down to pick up a frightened kitten. "Are you okay, Gohan?"  
  
"I'm okay." Gohan sighed in relief as he rubbed his head against Chi Chi's hand.  
  
"Thank Dende you guys are safe." Goku said as he came up. "Sorry for not coming sooner."  
  
"You can't be everywhere at once." Vegita said as he took out his sword and held it against Krillian's throat. "Now I will kill him."  
  
Goku rushed up and put his body in between Krillian and the deadly sword. He knew Krillian just tried to kill the only hope this castle had of being returned to normal and that he had put Chi Chi in danger, but Krillian was still his friend. He couldn't let him die. "No! Vegita! Don't kill him!"  
  
"Why not? He tried to kill me." Vegita demanded as he poked the tin soldier with his sword.  
  
"Because... because we're going to figure out the punishment." Goku said, "This is our house and we do things our way. We don't want any bloodshed in this house. Please, let us handle this."   
  
"Yes, this is still my house and you are still my prisoners." Bulma insisted as she put her hand on Vegita's shoulder. "Let us handle it."  
  
Vegita's hand tensed. In his country, punishment of attempted murder of royal elite like himself was death. Unfortunately, he was no longer in the Saiyan kingdom. "Okay fine!" The proud warrior flung his sword away. "But, you will lock him up right?! I don't want to die in my sleep thanks to him."  
  
"We'll use our dungeons." Bulma said as she smiled gratefully. She didn't want a friend of hers to actually die thanks to this stupid curse. She picked up the small man and said, "Piccolo, Goku, come with me to the dungeons. You guys just stay here and see if Krillian left any surprises."  
  
*****  
  
Krillian slowly opened his eyes and felt a pounding headache. "My head." He moaned as he sat up and realized that his black assassin's uniform had been changed into an orange vest and pants with a blue shirt underneath. His weapons were gone and he was in a small cell with a bed, a table, a dresser, and a toilet.   
  
"Glad to see you're finally awake." Krillian looked around to see Goku sitting on a sink with a bag in his hands. The toy stared up at him with a strange look. Krillian wasn't sure what that look was but he was sure that Goku actually felt disgusted by him. "I was getting a little worried that you wouldn't live."  
  
"I'm still alive?" Krillian asked as he checked his body.  
  
"Yeah, Vegita nearly killed you but we convinced him to let us handle it." Goku said as he tossed him the bag. "I found this in your pockets. It wasn't a weapon and it looked valuable to you."  
  
Krillian nodded as he opened the bag and took out a small worn velvet box. "Thanks. I don't know where I got it but I thought it meant something to me." Krillian opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. "Nice huh? I can't muster up the courage to sell it for some reason."  
  
"Maybe you need it." Goku said as he stared at the ring. He knew what the ring was. It was the engagement ring that Krillian was going off to get to propose to Eighteen. Krillian finally mustered enough courage to get the ring but he hadn't proposed yet. If he had stayed for another half hour, he would've been one of the cursed objects now.   
  
"Yeah, right, who would want to marry a short wimpy guy like me?" Krillian asked as he put away the ring. "I thought I was going to die. Why? Why did you save me?"  
  
Goku stared at him and finally said, "Because you're not the type to kill. You have a good heart and a kind soul. I just couldn't understand why you want to assassinate Vegita like that."  
  
"For respect." Krillian said, "I've been picked on all my life because I'm short. I thought if I can kill a royal Saiyan like Vegita, I'll be feared."  
  
"You might be feared, but would you be respected?" Goku asked as he jumped off of the sink and climbed on top of the bed, "I'm short but I'm respected because I like myself. I don't do things for approval; I do things just because they are right."   
  
"I know it's stupid of me to attack Vegita like that. I guess I didn't care if I live or die." Krillian sighed as he lay on the bed. "In fact, I wish Vegita would've just slit my throat. No one would care."  
  
"Don't say that!" The dresser cried out.  
  
Immediately, Krillian fell over and stared at the dresser. "You... you're alive?!"  
  
"Yeah." Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. "This is Eighteen, she's like me, only a woman."  
  
"Er... hi." Krillian said as he came up and looked around for something to shake.  
  
"Hello. What was that about no one caring whether you live or die?" Eighteen asked, almost frightened.  
  
"I have no friends or family. My former fellow monks hate my guts so... I have no one." Krillian explained.  
  
"You have me." The dresser whispered as she shook slightly.  
  
"We can be your friends. If you allow us." Goku said, "I mean, I'm way shorter than you so how can I tease you?"  
  
Krillian laughed as he sat down. "I see your point. But what will you do with me? Will I be stuck here for the rest of my life?"  
  
"We'll talk about that tomorrow." Goku said, "You just rest and think about what you did."  
  
"Thanks." Krillian nodded as Goku walked out. "Why do you care about me? I nearly killed your friend. How can you forgive me so easily?"  
  
Goku just smiled and said, "I'm just the forgivable type. Just go to bed." He walked through the bars and away.  
  
"Weird." Krillian sighed as he fingered the velvet box. "I never met anyone who is so nice to me before."  
  
"Goku likes people." Eighteen said as she gazed at him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. I still have a headache from that blow." Krillian moaned as he rubbed his head.   
  
"I see... I'll have someone bring some ice for you in the morning." Eighteen said as she opened a drawer. "You can have a pillow from my drawer."  
  
Krillian came up and took a pillow. "Thanks... you're the first... woman who was nice to me in a very long time."  
  
Eighteen just stared at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Krillian fingered the velvet box. "I better sleep. Good night." He pulled a blanket over his body and fell asleep.  
  
Eighteen watched him for the longest time and finally allowed herself to weep.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
